The London Pack
by ChaosWithImagination
Summary: First he was Captain. Then Co-Captain. Then Kanima. Then Werewolf Beta. Then Werewolf Omega. And now he's an Alpha. And Jackson still doesn't know how the hell he ended up in this position and personally he blames the Juice.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf.

I'm sorry if Jackson sounds a bit out of character. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: In Which The Full Moon Brings the Best Of Friends.

Jackson sat in the dark tinted interior of his black Camaro, hands on his laps and his head pressed against the headrest. It was only two more days till the full moon and he could already feel its effects on him. He was agitated, irritated and ready to tear into anyone that so much as looked at him funny. Which was about every single person in his new school despite the fact that he was been here for almost two weeks. He had been damn lucky to convince his father to book their flight so that he would arrive in London with some time to spare before he had to change. He could not have imagined what a disaster it would have been, had he transformed on a plane. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and tried to focus on his anchor; the beautiful, feisty Lydia Martin. His girlfriend of unremembered amount of years. He focused on the memory of her scent, the feel of her skin beneath his hands, the sound of her voice; allowing the feelings that she invoked to bring his back from the edge of chaos. That was what Derek told him would work; having an anchor keeps you from going over the edge. Only that it wasn't working so well anymore. He wasn't able to keep the memory strong. He could only barely remember her scent, could not remember with as much clarity as before of what her skin felt like or what her voice sounded like. He was losing his anchor. But he held on anyway; had to hold on because he nothing else. There was nothing here to hold him. Despair and helplessness began to wash over him, driving the memories away and accelerating his heart beat. He snapped his eyes open hoping that reality would bring him back, instead the world was now bathed in a pale blue tint. He opened his mouth to let out a despairing whine to hear a low menacing growl erupted from his lips. Pain bloomed from his thighs and he saw that his claws had sprouted and were digging in through his jeans. Rage at his own incompetence rushed over the previous feelings of despair and helplessness. Jackson pressed his chin to his chest trying to hide his face in case someone saw his glowing eyes through the glass; his body heaving under the desire to just let go and destroy when a voice shouted at him.

"Hey man, are you okay? Can I help?" For some reason the voice jerked him out of the downward rage spiral and left him feeling both shaky and lightheaded. The world went back into its normal hues and his fingers were just normal blunt stubs still clawing at his ripped, now bloody jeans. Whoever it was that had pulled him back from the edge with just two sentences, was now tapping at the glass.

"Are you have some kind of attack? Do you need help?" Jackson turned cautiously to see a guy with a shock of pale blond hair and eyes that were blue enough to show through the tint, with his fist pressed against the glass. The guy had one eyebrow raised and a concerned look on his face. Jackson liked him immediately. There were only two people in the world that he had ever liked immediately; his best friend Danny and Lydia. And since they were the two people that were the ones that had never failed him he choose to follow his gut again. He smiled a shaky million dollar Jackson smirk and sent the glass down.

"No man, I'm okay," he lied, feeling the beads of sweat rolling down that side of his face. The guy raised the eyebrow higher and glanced down at Jackson's thighs, then back into his eyes.

"Were you hurting yourself?" the guy asked. Jackson opened his mouth to retort but stopped. He looked down at the two rows of small puncture marks and felt tears well up. Was he hurting himself? Yes. Yes he was hurting himself. Hurting so bad inside that he wanted to just turn and tear himself apart. But there was no way in hell he was going to tell that to a stranger, no matter if he liked him. He didn't know him yet. He looked back up to the guy, opened his mouth to make some snarky comment but couldn't. There were no signs of mocking or judgment in those blue eyes. He could hear the steady beat of the guy's heart and knew he wasn't lying about how he was feeling. He blinked hoping that his eyes weren't getting misty.

"It's not something to be ashamed of," the guy said, his voice gentle and somehow incredibly soothing, "Everyone has their way of coping with stress. You want to talk about it?" Jackson almost blurted out "Oh hell yes!" when the school bell rang. He winced, his wolf hearing not doing him any favors. The guy smiled.

"Saved by the bell," he commented, stepping back from the window but not heading to the school.

"Aren't you going to class?" Jackson asked.

"Aren't you?" the guy responded. Jackson had no comeback for that so he got out and locked up the car.

"Are you going in with those?" the guy asked looking at Jackson's jeans.

"I have clothes in the locker room," Jackson replied. The guy still didn't move.

"What?" Jackson asked, flaying out his hands in a helpless gesture, after a few seconds of them standing there motionless.

"I'm new," the guy said, "I figure you could tell me when to head to since I have no idea where I am going."

"You are so weird," Jackson said heading towards the school door. His legs were already healed and he saw the guy looked at his steady gait but said nothing. "What's your name?"

"Bentley Hawke," the guy introduced himself, "Recently relocated from down country."

"Bentley? Really? That is a bit of a crappy name," Jackson laughed.

"Yes so I've heard," Bentley said good naturedly, "What's yours?"

"Jackson Whittemore," Jackson replied, "From America."

"Ah, a boy with two last names from the might U.S. of A.," Bentley responded, "What was the problem with your folks? Had an identity crisis when they named you?"

Jackson froze for a split second, flashbacks of the Kanima rushing back to him. He could almost feel the soft pulsing of the kanima's change under his skin and the feeling of the prison van's cold walls and the total revulsion of seeing himself turn into something hideous. Suddenly Bentley was in his face, shaking him by one shoulder. Jackson snapped out of the memory, shaking himself. He smiled but it felt like a grimace instead. He opened his mouth to make a funny retort but instead he heard himself say,

"I have no idea. They died in a car accident before I was born and I was cut out of my mother." Then with a sound that he didn't want to acknowledge as a sob, he pushed away from Bentley and began heading quickly to the locker rooms. A few steps later he remembered that he was to show Bentley around and he half turned, still walking.

"You should get someone else to show you around," he called out not really knowing or caring if Bentley heard him, "I…I can't do this right now." Then he was running full out, probably looking like a totally maniac and he couldn't care less. It was two more days to the full moon and he was going to pieces. He burst into the locker room, slamming the door behind him. Thankfully the room was empty so no one could see that he was having a meltdown. God, he wished Derek was there. Even Scott. Anyone who was a werewolf and would know what the hell to do. He took deep breaths, trying to think of Lydia. Trying to get back under control. Trying to stop the transformation that he know was coming on. He heard the door to the locker room open and Bentley's voice calling out to him.

"Jackson. Hey, I'm sorry man. You obviously have problems and I didn't mean to trigger you off like that. You ok right?" Jackson felt his pent up emotion just ebbing out. He sagged onto the floor in relief not even bothering to wonder why it was that this weirdly helpful new guy would make him feel that way. He heard Bentley coming up behind him and he turned to see him approaching him with hand held out as if in surrender. Jackson let out a half laugh, half sob.

"Put your hands down," he said, "It's ok. I'm…I'm ok now."

"Oh, good," Bentley said and dropped his hands. He stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry Jackson." Jackson nodded back tiredly.

"It's fine," he said, "I just…today has not been a good day for me. I'm usually more put together than this." Bentley shrugged.

"Everyone has their days," he replied and then glanced at his watch. Jackson glanced at his and cursed pushing up off the floor.

"I'm gonna be late for first period," he said opening his locker for his new jeans, "Don't you need to see the Principal or something?"

"It's not my first day," Bentley said, "I just get lost." Jackson sighed and asked him what class he had. It turned out that they had math together.

"Follow me," Jackson ordered and led them out.

* * *

For all those that think Bentley is super weird...the next chapter will let you into some insights. Hooray for weirdness!


	2. He that Anchors You

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Jackson makes through to lunch without further incident. It helps that he has a lock on Bentley's scent and for some reason the boy has a calming effect on his nerves. And a good thing too, since Bentley is not in all of his classes but Jackson can still basically smell him wherever he is. He feels like a stalker since every time he's moving from one class to another his nose is figuratively in the air, trying to catch a whiff of autumn; which is the only way he could describe Bentley's scent. Warm, soothing with the promise of something wonderful. Bentley's scent makes him feel safe and not so alone anymore. On his way to the lunch room he catches a strong whiff of wolf and stops with a sigh just before an arm slings around his shoulders. The scent of wolf is almost strong enough to block out Bentley's scent and Jackson feels the irritation rushing back to him. He growls at the boy next to him, but the arm simply pulls tighter.

"Now, now," the boy says, his eyes glowing red for a brief second, "That's no way to talk to your local Alpha is it? I may think that you don't like me."

"Get your arm off me Thomas," Jackson said, "Before I tear it off." His own eyes glowed blue.

"Ahh yes, the little omega killer wolf," Thomas smiles feral at him, "You really want to go some rounds, Jackson? You against me two days before the full moon?" he laughed a short nasty laugh. "I would tear you apart little omega." He flung his arm off Jackson, stepping in front of him with his arm open wide theatrically.

"But I do understand," Thomas said, "I know how hard it is to survive on your own. I know what it is like to be without an Alpha's guiding hand. And being so close to a full moon without help or without an anchor strong enough to keep you."

Jackson opens his mouth to ask how Thomas knew about his anchor failing and closed his mouth just in time. But he winced inside knowing that that small slip just gave him away.

"You didn't need to say anything," Thomas said, he flicked a finger at his nose, "I could smell the chaos off you. I can smell the rage leaking off you in waves. You need a pack to keep you Jackson. I can provide that. I can provide you a family. You will never need to feel alone or helpless again." Jackson took a deep breath trying to hold down the rage that made him want to just run, turn and tear out Thomas' throat. Bentley's scent came to him and Jackson saw the boy come out of a class room and look over to where he was. He locked eyes with Bentley and felt the rage fall away.

"What if I reuse, again?" Jackson asked. It was as if they appeared out of nowhere. Jackson didn't need to turn to know that there were five wolves at his back.

"Then when you turn this full moon," Thomas said, walking up to him slowly, "There will be no protection for you. You think wolves are the only things that run at night? We may be at our peak on the full moon, but there are things that like to hunt us at our peak. Do you really think that you can survive without a pack?" Thomas shoved him. Jackson tried to brace the push, but the force of the blow made his stumble. He saw Bentley begin to walk towards them.

"Stop it," Jackson muttered.

"Do you think that you can control the change on the full moon and be in control, without a pack or anchor?" Thomas shoved him again. Jackson stumbled back again, this time the rage was leaking thorough Bentley's scent.

"Stop it!" Jackson hissed. The wolves at his back were close enough that he could feel their body heat.

"Do you think that you can stop yourself so that you won't make those blue eyes of your any more blue than they already are?" Thomas moved to shove him again.

"Stop!" Jackson screamed, the scent of blood and vague memories of faces and screams fueled his rage. He lashed out, caught Thomas' arms in his own, his claws were out and digging into the arm of the Alpha.

"See?" Thomas laughed at him, his eyes bright red and his lips pulled back over his fangs, "You can't even control yourself over a little bit of taunting. How are you ever going to control yourself on a full moon?"

Jackson's gaze flickered to Bentley, who was in a run to him. If Bentley got here and saw them, there was no knowing what Thomas would do. Jackson closed his eyes and focused, trying to find Lydia's image to focus on. Instead he saw Bentley in his mind's eyes with that concerned look on his face at his car's window. He remembered Bentley's scent, warm and soothing and before he knew what he was doing, he was already anchoring himself to those memories. When he opened his eyes, Thomas was looking at him weirdly.

"You…you changed back," Thomas said, "How? Who is…. Jackson shoved him away, before Thomas could piece together the answer.

"I don't need a pack. I don't want a pack. And even if I did, I would never accept you as my Alpha." Thomas opened his mouth to answer, when he was yanked back and Jackson saw Bentley, his face twisted into a nasty almost gleeful snarl and then Bentley punched Thomas. Jackson could hear the force of the blow and his eyes widened as Thomas actually stumbled back.

"Get the fuck off him!" Bentley spat at Thomas, yanking Jackson behind him, "Or I swear, a punch to the face will be the least of your problems." Thomas pushed away from his betas and moved to rush Bentley. Jackson saw the change in Bentley's stance and knew the boy was going to try and take a werewolf Alpha head on. He pulled Bentley back and stepped up into Thomas' face, baring his fangs and making his eyes glow. They stood motionless for a bit, Jackson's hand on Bentley's chest. He could feel the boy pushing against his hand and the smell the mix of rage and excitement coming from him. Thomas' betas were holding his shoulders. Then Thomas laughed and shoved his face close into Jackson's. Jackson didn't flinch, but he felt his hand curl into Bentley's jersey as if to hold himself to Bentley. He felt Bentley stop pushing against his hand.

"We are not done yet. There is still one more day Jackson. You need us," Thomas said softly, "It won't be in your best interest to refuse me again. Or more likely, it won't be in his." He gestured to Bentley and smiled at Jackson. "Have a good time on the field today."

With that he pushed away and walked off. Jackson let Bentley's clothes go and shifted back to human features before looking at Bentley.

"What the hell what that?" he gestured to Thomas' retreating wolf pack.

"I hate bullying," Bentley shrugged, "That guy was clearly bullying you."

"He is stronger that you," Jackson protested.

"And how does that make a difference?" Bentley asked, "And besides, he fell back when I punched him, didn't he? He can't be that strong. I pulled that punch." Jackson opened his mouth to protest again but saw from the glint in Bentley's eyes that it was not going to make a difference.

"Thanks," he said, "Let's go get lunch."

A good time was not what he had on the field. Some of Thomas' pack were in the lacrosse field and they gave him a run for his money. It was his pride and his stubbornness that made his stick thorough all the injuries without going off field, despite the fact that coach almost insisted that he rested. He also walked off hiding the healing limp from his left leg. In the locker room, the wolves shook their heads at him.

"I don't know why you refuse him," a wolf told him, "the pack isn't a bad thing." Jackson sighed and turned to the boy.

"Look, dull wit, I know the pack isn't a bad thing. I did my reading," Jackson spoke slowly, "But I hate Thomas. I would never follow him as my Alpha. And besides, I already have an Alpha." The wolves stared at him.

"What Alpha?" another asked, "Thomas is the Alpha for this territory. There is no other Alpha. He would know."

"Yeah," another agreed, "Besides there is no one that would challenge Thomas. He too strong. And they would piss off Angelo." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"My Alpha is the one that made me," Jackson explained, his tone condescending, "And if I don't find another Alpha worthy of replacing him, then he remains my Alpha. He was a jerk, but he did right by me in the end. So he is still my Alpha. Okay? So just leave me alone. I'm not taking Thomas as my Alpha. And there is nothing he can do to change my mind."

There was a sudden spike in heart rates all around him and Jackson looked around to make sure no one was looking and then snatched at the wolf closest to him. He pulled the boy put to his face and flared his eyes.

"What was that about?" he snarled.

"What was what about?" the wolf cringed.

"Your heart rates spiked," he looked around at them feeling the fear when his eyes rested on them, "What do you know that I don't?" The wolves looked around at each other and then one snarled. The other snarled at him but he snarled back harder baring fangs.

"I don't like it okay," he said suddenly and vehemently, "It's messed up, us doing that." Then he looked back to Jackson. "He's going to give your anchor some payback for the punch. And to use him as leverage to convince you to join us." Jackson's world spun for a second then, he was sprinting out of the locker room. He heard Coach yell after him but he didn't care. He raced down the corridor, his nose flared and inhaling deep trying to find Bentley. For a terrifying second, he couldn't find the scent and then it hit him, filled with fear. He followed it, running past a few shocked students and then burst into the music room, to see Bentley being held down by two shifted wolves and another bending to bite him.

It took him all of three seconds to shift, jump and tear Bentley away from them. Then he turned to them, crouched in font of Bentley and roared. All the wolves cringed from him, their eyes gold. Jackson felt a wave of intense relief flow through him until he heard Bentley say, "What the hell? What are you? What are any of you?"

Jackson turned to look at him and Bentley flinched away from him. Jackson felt the rejection like a blow to his soul. Suddenly the betas jumped him. He tried to yell for Bentley to run, but a beta caught him and flung him across the room. Jackson hit into chairs, scattering musical instruments. The discordant notes hit his ears like nails on chalkboard, making him even angrier. He roared again, pushing up from the floor and tackling the nearest wolf. The beta went down and Jackson sank both sets of claws into the beta's stomach and ripped flesh as deep and as hard as he could. The beta scream and tried to push him off but Jackson was already off and had him by the ankle. Jackson looked to see the other two betas, cornering Bentley and he flung the beta he had at them. The flying beta slammed into one of the others and when the unharmed beta looked to see what was going on, Jackson was already there. The scent of blood was almost sweet in his nostrils and he felt giddy from the scent. He sank one hand into the stomach of the beta still standing and lifted him up. He roared up at the gurgling beta, the force of the roar set the instruments jangling.

"He's mine," Jackson snarled at him, "Tell Thomas, if he ever touches him again. I won't hold myself back. I will kill him. And I won't be ashamed of my eyes then." With that he tossed the beta aside. The beta looked up at him.

"Why are you protecting him?" the beta asked, "You don't even know him. He doesn't even accept you." Jackson looked to Bentley who was sitting against the wall, hyperventilating.

"He's mine," Jackson said, "I need him." Jackson moved away from the beta and knelt in front of Bentley, smell the fear as he shifted back to human. The boy gave a small cry and pushed away from Jackson, clawing at the wall.

"Bentley stop," Jackson begged, reaching for him, "Stop Bentley." He grabbed a hold of the boy's hands. Bentley gave a low terrified whine and slumped against the wall.

"I deserve it," he said listlessly, "I deserve this. Just do it quickly." Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" he asked. Bentley bent his head.

"Just kill me," he whispered. Jackson fought against the desire to just pull the boy into his arms and hold him.

"I just fought off three werewolves to protect you and think I want to kill you?" Jackson asked. Bentley's head snapped up, his mouth open and moving but no words coming out.

"I need you," Jackson said, "I need you to get up and come with me so I get you home where you can be safe. At least until those three get back to Thomas." He looked back to see the wolves crawling towards the exits. He got up, pulling Bentley to his feet. "But we gotta get my stuff from the locker room first."

The walk to the locker room and back was surreal. Jackson asked Bentley what he doing in the music room, only to find out that Bentley's father was the music teacher and that Bentley played to piano. Bentley asked him if he really saw what he just saw and Jackson confirmed it. Bentley kept repeating the word 'werewolf' over and over under his breath until they got to the car.

"Werewolf," Bentley said for the hundredth time. Jackson sighed.

"Yes, werewolves." He confirmed for the hundredth time and when he glanced at Bentley, the boy was staring out the window clutching his bag. Jackson braced to hear the word again but Bentley was silent. Then he looked at Jackson.

"And you are one of them?" he asked hesitantly. Jackson nodded.

"They were trying to kill me?" Bentley asked again, "and you saved me?"

"They were trying to send a message," Jackson clarified, "And I stopped the message sending." He paused. "They want me in their pack. They were using you to get to me."

"Why me?" Bentley asked, his voice an octave higher.

"Because…because you are my anchor," Jackson admitted, "If they hurt you, they will piss me off and they want that to happen so I will agree that I need to be under an Alpha."

"Anchor?" Bentley asked, "Alpha?"

"You calm me down, help me to stay in control during the shift," Jackson explained, "And an Alpha is a werewolf with red eyes. He is the leader."

"Yours are blue," Bentley stated. Jackson nodded but said nothing. There was silence and Bentley pointed out his street.

"So Thomas is the Alpha," Bentley said suddenly, "But you don't want to be in his pack. So he used me, to rile you up so he can have leverage over you." Jackson was about to reply when Bentley pointed.

"Here is my house," Bentley said but didn't move to get out. Jackson waited. The waves of anxiety were coming off him stronger now.

"What is it?" he asked. Bentley jerked in his seat and reached to open the door. Jackson grabbed his hand. "What is it Bentley? I can smell the anxiety off you. It got stronger when you arrived home. What is going on?" The anxiety got stronger as Bentley took deep breaths.

"My mom is…going through a rough time," he said in a dead voice, "When it is safe for me to come in, my dad leaves a sign in the window." Jackson looked at the house.

"No sign?" he asked. Bentley shook his head and his lips twisted into that look when you are trying not to cry but can't quite hold it back.

"I can wait out there," he said, "on the porch. I can wait. I just…today has been kinda…" he looked away. Jackson stopped the engine and settled himself into the seat. Bentley looked at him.

"What?" Jackson asked, "What happened today is my fault. The least I can do I sit with you till you can go home. Besides it will also give you time to ask me the million questions that is running through your mind. Or if you want, we can just sit here in silence. Whatever you want." Bentley looked at him and then took Jackson's hand. Jackson raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm not gay," Bentley said after entwining his fingers with Jackson's.

"Neither am I," Jackson said squeezing his hand, not knowing why the act didn't bother him, but felt normal.

"I just need something to…you know…" Bentley began.

"Shut up Bentley," Jackson sighed, leaning back his head. There was a pause that lasted three seconds.

"So about the werewolves," Bentley began and Jackson smiled.


	3. Full Moon in the Old Gym

**I do not own Teen Wolf**

**Note worthy points**:

\- The story takes places in a fictional setting, because heaven help me, I cannot make head or tails of London. The place is too huge. I live on an island for crying out loud! Anyway, the place is called...Hengely. (pun is there...if you can see it...lol.)

\- There are some triggers: Homophobic speech, some coarse language, some threatening language.

Ohh..and forgive for typos...please!

* * *

Jackson woke up feeling like he wanted to tear someone's throat out. He had set his phone alarm to vibrate and it still sounded like someone stuffed a bee hive in his brain. He jabbed at the screen button with prejudice and then stuffed his head under his pillow, taking deep breaths and trying to focus on his anchor to help him tone down the noise. It felt funny not to focus on Lydia, but Bentley's scent, the memory of his fingers entwined with Jackson's and the sound of his voice, worked better that Lydia's ever did. Once the noise went down a few decibels, Jackson felt the phone vibrate in his hands. He looked at the screen to see a text from Bentley.

'_Wake up full moon junkie_' the text read.

'_You're an asshole_.' Jackson texted back, with a smile.

'_Werewolf bitch_,' Bentley texted back, '_see you_.'

Jackson snorted a laugh at the reply and got out of bed. His previous plan was to skip school on the full moon and try and find a place to change safely. As much as he disliked his foster parents, he didn't want to kill them. But Bentley was in his life now and as much as he needed to find a place to change, he could not bring himself to not see Bentley. The boy had gotten under his skin in two days and ever since they held hands in the car, it almost felt like they had sealed something; made some kind of abstract relationship a little more official. He was only half sure that he wasn't romantically attracted to Bentley and if he ever found that he was; he would have to write a long and serious email to Danny. Danny would know what to do.

Jackson felt more at ease with that particular trouble out of the way. He was out the house in less than an hour and driving down to school in his black Camaro. He ran a hand almost absently over the steering wheel cover, which was the exact replica of Derek's. The car was his way of staying close to his Alpha. A constant reminder that he belonged somewhere and to someone even if that someone didn't want him. He still belonged. And he was fifty percent sure that if he ever went back to Beacon Hills, that he could go to Derek for help and get it. And fifty percent sure was a very big percentage of surety in Jackson's life. Jackson shook his head; apparently the full moon not only wanted to make him kill people, it also made him extremely nostalgic. He hated nostalgic. He pulled into the parking lot of school and saw Bentley sitting on the railing that led up to the school door. Jackson felt some of the rage and loneliness run out of him. Bentley grinned as Jackson walked up to him. Jackson reached for Bentley's hand before he knew what he was doing. Bentley raised an eyebrow when Jackson touched his hand.

"Have we moved to hand holding phase now?" Bentley asked, with a small smile. Jackson pulled his hand back as if he was burned.

"Sorry," he said, "I…I didn't realize what I was doing. I'm sorry." But inside he was just angry. He spun away and jogged up the stairs. He heard Bentley call him but he didn't turn or stop. He walked into his first class and grabbed a seat. He looked to see that the seat next to him was taken by one the beta's he had fought in the music room. He snarled at the beta who snarled back. Bentley walked into the class and Jackson swore under his breath. Bentley began to walk to him then spotted the beta, he paused his face a mix between terror and rage and then continued to Jackson. He took the seat in front of him and turned around. He fixed the beta with a gaze filled with hatred and kept looking until the beta looked away. Jackson felt surprised and somewhat proud until Bentley turned to him. He held Jackson's gaze long and hard with an unreadable but somewhat searching gaze of his own. And then he slowly took Jackson's hand, entwining his fingers with Jackson's.

"I know you are not attracted me in _that_ way," Bentley said softly, "But you are attracted to me. And I am attracted to you. I think I know why. I have had a lot of bad things happen to me in my life Jackson and if you are going to be one of the good things…" he paused to drop his voice lower, "I'm not going to let a little hand holding get in the way."

"What do you mean you know why?" Jackson hissed, "How did you find out?"

"I spent all night and early this morning reading up on werewolves," Bentley said softer, "Werewolves bond to people. Sometimes wolves, sometimes humans. I am your anchor. Anchors are people you either know for a long time or people that you have a connection with. Since you don't know me then that means you have some kind of connection to me. So you have intense feelings for me, or something. And it seems that it works both ways because…you know…" Bentley used his eyes to gesture to his hands, "I don't feel weird doing this. It feels…normal."

"Do you normally talk this much?" Jackson asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Are you usually this clueless?" Bentley asked squeezing his hand, "Because it feels like I know more about werewolves that you do." There was a snort from the beta next to Jackson. Bentley narrowed his eyes and slipped out to crouch next to the Beta's desk.

"Hey jackass," he smiled at the beta, "You were the one that tried to bite me last night." The beta looked at him and flared his eyes yellow. Bentley didn't flinch.

"You try that shit with me again and I will take you down," Bentley said softly, resting his chin on the desk, "If you think that I am afraid of you because you can change into a wild beast, I will show you the wild beast in me." Jackson raised an eyebrow behind Bentley.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with," the beta snarled. Bentley laughed, short and ugly.

"It's you that has no idea what you are dealing with," Bentley replied, "I won't deny that you got the jump on me in our first meeting. But you should have taken me out when you had the advantage. I am Bentley Hawke, you bitch beta and you are going to regret that you messed with me." The beta jerked his face into Bentley's. Jackson yanked Bentley back, briefly flaring his eyes blue. The beta laughed.

"Do you know what blue eyes mean?" he asked Bentley, "It means he's a murderer." Jackson felt his heart grow cold. He was about to lunge and tear that beta's throat out when he felt Bentley's hand touch his leg.

"Well that makes the two of us," Bentley said quietly and got up from the floor.

"Are you guys done with your lover's quarrel?" a girl's voice shouted at them, stopping Jackson from asking what the hell Bentley's meant. The beta ducked his head while Bentley and Jackson looked over to see the class looking at them. Bentley grinned and looked at Jackson.

"Are we done?" he asked. His tone was light but his gaze was filled with fear.

"Only if you're done," Jackson gave him his signature smirk and rocked back into his chair. Bentley laughed and got into his seat. "I'll take that as a yes," Jackson announced and pulled his books out.

Bentley wasn't with Jackson for the next class but the three music room betas were. Jackson was about to snarl at them when the scent of blood hit him. The beta that he had thrown was crouching a little and the one that he had lifted up was wincing a bit with each step. The third beta was walking close behind them as if to catch them if they fell. Jackson frowned as he moved to take a seat. Just then the beta that he threw lurched forward. Jackson dropped his bag and grabbed the beta. The guy looked up at him in surprise. His face was pale and had a sheen of sweat over it. Jackson guided him to his seat, using the motion to lean in and smell the other wolf. The guy gave a low whine of pain as he sat down. Jackson looked up at the other two betas, watching the third beta guide the other injured one into a seat right behind the first beta. Then the third beta glared at Jackson.

"Seriously?" Jackson cocked an eyebrow, "I help you ass-wipes and this is the thanks I get?" The third beta snorted at him.

"Yeah," he said, "you helped us good alright. Just leave us alone man. We don't need any more of your help!" There was something about the way the beta said it that made Jackson feel strange. He looked at the three of them.

"What are your names?" he asked. The beta looked up at him then at each other.

"Why do you want to know?" the third beta asked, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head a bit.

"So I can know who it is that I handed their asses to," Jackson smirked then grew serious, "I just want to know okay? I'm Jackson Whittmore, in case you guys didn't know already."

The betas looked at each other again. The third beta shrugged.

"I'm Phillip Haynes," he said. The other two in traduced themselves as John Caine; the ripped up beta and Michael Tin; the claws in the stomach beta.

"So here is what I really want to know," Jackson rested his hands on John's desk, "Why are you two not healed yet? Because I'm just a beta. You two should have been healed by now." There was a look of fear that passed over their faces.

"That is none of your business," Phillip snarled at him, moving to pull him away from John's desk, "Stay away from us Jackson. We know that you're strong. You proved that. We…I won't go after you unless my Alpha tells me. So please, stay away from us." He shoved Jackson away and took the seat next to Michael. Jackson realized that he took it so that he could keep as eye out on his fellow betas. Jackson smirked and took the seat next to John. He pulled out his books and flashed the betas a feral smile before the bell rang.

Jackson met Bentley at the entrance to the cafeteria. He was leading Bentley to the table where he sat with the lacrosse players when the captain got up and stopped him.

"Jackson, he's not lacrosse," Simon said.

"He's with me," Jackson said, "What's the problem?" Simon laughed.

"We know he's with you. We saw you guys at the front of school today and in class this morning. Maybe you should try and be a little more subtle with the boy love Jackson," Simon said. Jackson laughed in disbelief.

"You don't want him to sit with us because you think he's gay?" Jackson asked with an unbelieving smile.

"We don't want you to sit with us because you guys are homosexual," Simon said slowly as if spelling it out, "We don't mind you playing on the field with us Jackson. But outside the field, stay the hell away." Jackson pressed his lips together, forcing his eyes not to flare blue.

"You are a discriminating, prejudiced asshole," Jackson spat at Simon, "you think that I care about what you think? I don't. I don't care if I don't have to sit at your stupid table." He looked around Simon to the players at the table. "I didn't expect you guys to be a bunch of idiots, but I guess I was wrong. But fools will follow fools." With that he spun around and stalked to a table. Bentley sat opposite to him. He reached out and took Jackson's hand. Jackson gripped him tight and rested his head on the table.

"I think I will kill someone before the day is out," he stated. Bentley chuckled.

"What time does your change happen?" he asked. Jackson sighed but didn't lift his head off the table.

"I don't have to change," he said, "I can control it even on a full moon. But…I want to change. If I have to hold back this amount of rage and stress, I will lose my mind." Bentley thumbed his hand a bit.

"Do you have a place?" Bentley asked. Jackson lifted his head shake it. "What do you need it to be like?"

"When I change I just want to run," Jackson said, "I got chained down for my first time, so I didn't go on a killing rampage." Bentley opened his mouth to say something but then seemed to change his mind. He instead thumbed Jackson's hand while pulling out his food.

"How about the old Hengely gym?" he asked, "It's on the site of the old school before it got rebuilt here as the brand new Hengely High School."

"I'll have to see it," Jackson replied, "Lacrosse ends at five."

Bentley nodded and said that music ended at four but he'll wait to go scout out the place. They began to eat and then Jackson paused.

"About what you said in the classroom…" he began.

"Drop it," Bentley replied shortly and went back eating. Jackson let it go.

School passed agonizingly slow for Jackson; he was just barely holding it together and when the bell rang, he hissed, covered his ears and bent his head so he could flare his eyes and bare his fangs just a little. Lacrosse practice turned out to be hell from the human players but not from the wolves. In fact, it seemed as if the wolves actually tackled the humans that were trying to hurt Jackson. He shrugged it off but it was confirmed in showers.

"You really pissed them off today," one wolf told Jackson.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson snapped. The beta grinned and introduced himself as Riley Finn. "I don't need your help," Jackson snarled at him.

"My brother is gay," Riley said, "He knows about me and keeps my secret. You stood up for gays even though you and Bentley aren't. So…you know..." Jackson looked at Riley then at the wolves around him.

"Phillip told you all, didn't he?" The wolves didn't say anything. "You guys did it because he asked you too?" Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow to Riley. The wolves around him shrugged but nodded. Jackson felt a wave of loneliness wash over him. He swallowed hard. In that moment, if he had seen McCall he would have hugged the life out of him. Even Stilinki, he would even hugged Stilinski. But he really wanted Danny. He wanted to go and lie in Danny's bed and let Danny massage him and soothe away all the tension he was feeling in a way that only Danny could.

"My best friend back home is gay," he said, hoping that the loneliness would not show in his voice and knowing that it did. Then he got out as fast as he could. By the time he got to the car, Bentley was sitting on a bench waiting for him. Five minutes later they were on the road.

Jackson stood in the place with his hands on his hips while Bentley stood next to him looking proud. "It's perfect," Jackson said looking around and then going to check the main doors. It took some effort to push the doors closed and Jackson held the handles and pulled on them hard. The door still held. He nodded and then turned to Bentley. "All I need is some chains and we are good to go."

"You are still going to chain yourself?" Bentley asked. Jackson smirked.

"No, those are for the doors," Jackson said, "I don't think I will need to chain myself. I have you for an anchor, so I won't go out of control."

"You sure you don't need me to be here?" Bentley asked, looking around, "I can stay high somewhere." Jackson turned to him.

"I don't want to risk hurting you," Jackson said, "I'll be alright Bentley." Bentley shrugged but Jackson could feel the tension off the boy. He moved and held Bentley's shoulders. Bentley sighed and rested a hand on Jackson's chest.

"I just...I need to know that you will be okay," Bentley insisted. Jackson gave into his urge and pulled Bentley into his arms, nuzzling his nose into his hair and inhaling the autumn scent. Bentley tensed at first then relaxed into Jackson's embrace, moving his head so that his face was buried into Jackson's neck. They stood there until Bentley said, "So we are to the hugging stage now. We're moving pretty fast aren't we?" Jackson laughed and let him go. Bentley took his hand.

"I'll be fine," Jackson said again, "I promise not to do anything too stupid or dangerous."

"Don't make promises like that you werewolf," Bentley said, "I can tell that stupid and dangerous things just happen to you." Jackson smirked but said nothing. After all, it was true.

He drove out to the old school when it was dark and parked under some trees to hide the car. He realized now why Derek would choose black for his car, it made it a hell of a lot easier to hide than a silver Porsche. He took the duffle bag of chains out of his trunk and made his way to the gym. Once inside he, chained the doors shut and stood for a second looking around. Light from the full moon was streaming into through a window giving the place an almost haunted look. Jackson went and stood in the moonlight; taking off his shirt, spreading his hands wide and inhaling deeply. Then he simply let go. It was like turning his speaker onto top volume in one second. All his senses went from dull to heighten and then the change began. He inhaled again and lifted his face to the moonlight and roared. His eyes went blue, nails growing out into short but wicked claws, and his facial bones widened and meshed. Hair sprouted from the sides of his face and as the roar ended, his fangs reached the end of their growth.

"Holy mother of all things weird and wonderful," a voice said. Jackson spun towards the voice, his wolf night vision kicking in to see Bentley standing with what looked like a long metal rod.

"Bentley?" Jackson roared at him, moving towards his anchor, "What the hell are you doing here?" He took three more steps and then hit something. He fell back a few steps. "What the hell?" he asked and tried to reach Bentley again. He hit an invisible wall. The wolf in him felt both afraid and angry that it could reach Bentley. Jackson roared at the wall. Bentley stepped forward, lifting his hand.

"It's alright," he said, "You were afraid that you would hurt me if I was here and I couldn't let you go through this alone. So you know, I place myself in a circle of mistletoe." Jackson blinked at him.

"Mistletoe?" he asked. Bentley nodded and told him that it apparently was a ward against werewolves and that he surrounded his house with it before he came here, where he place mistletoe around the building. Jackson felt guilty that he hadn't thought of protecting Bentley's family. Jackson asked about the metal rod in Bentley's hand.

"In case the mistletoe didn't work," Bentley shrugged, "I have good luck with using metal rods to protect myself in the past." Jackson shook his head and then snapped his head to one side.

"What is it?" Bentley asked, gripping the rod tighter. Jackson cocked his head and then with a roar, lunged and grabbed at the intruder. A small squeak echoed in the dark as Jackson's claws punched into the warm furry body.

"Rats," Jackson spat. He saw Bentley cover his mouth to stop the laugh. "What?" Jackson roared at him. Bentley waved at him.

"Nothing," Bentley said, "I mean if it works for you…uh…happy hunting?"

"You're a piss poor anchor," Jackson growled at him and then took off rat hunting.

It was about three in the morning when Jackson had burnt off enough energy. Also there were no more rats in the building. Bentley was asleep in his circle of mistletoe and Jackson moved to lay down just outside the invisible wall. Despite his misgiving about Bentley, the boy's presence stopped him from going out of control several times during the night. Especially that time when he almost ate the rat. He turned over on his back and took a deep breath and reined in the rage. Then he sat up and woke Bentley. They drove back with Bentley asleep, head lolling to one side. Jackson called him awake and asked him direction to his house. Bentley clenched his jaw and began to give directions when Jackson shushed him.

"I am taking you home," he said, "You and I are the same size. I'll loan you some clothes."

"Jackson…" Bentley began.

"Shut up," Jackson said, "You don't want to go home and I don't mind taking you home with me. So just…shut up alright?" Bentley looked at him for a long second and then slumped back into the seat.

"Wake me when we get there," he yawned and fell back asleep. Jackson did and when they knocked on the front door, both his parent were waiting for him.

"Where the hell were you young man?" the father yelled at him. Jackson could see that they were worried but for some reason it pissed him off. He opened his mouth to say something when Bentley took his hand.

"Uhh…good morning," he said, "Jackson was with me last night. I'm sorry I kept him away till so late. I'm really sorry." There was a pregnant pause as Jackson looked at Bentley with his mouth open. Then his mother smiled and held the door open.

"Well, as long as you two are safe," she said, "We've only been here for a month so we are worried about him." Bentley looked and Jackson and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll make sure and keep him as safe as I can. I know what it's like to worry about someone you care about." Jackson saw his parents exchange a look.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?" his father then asked, "I am sure that I want to get to know the person that could tame our Jackson." Jackson opened his mouth again but stopped when Bentley squeezed his hand.

"Thank you. I would appreciate that. We only have a few hours before have to get to school," Bentley said, walking into the house and pulling Jackson along with him, "And I didn't tame him. I like him rough and wild just the way he is."

Jackson wanted to hide as his parents both flushed red and led the way into the kitchen.


	4. If Things can go wrong, They do

**I do not own teen wolf. **

This chapter is a bit slow, i'm sorry. It's just one of those "setting the mood' kind of chapters. Lots of Jackson and Bentley fluff, awkward conversations, and some BAMF-ness.

Trigger warning for references to abuse.

* * *

Jackson woke up to his alarm and the feeling of utter safety and contentment. He inhaled deeply and the scent of autumn filled his nostrils. He let out a surprised grunt and jerked awake to find that he was pressed up against Bentley's side, with his nose in the crick of Bentley's neck. He looked up to see Bentley's smirking down at him and somehow the smirk made the feeling of contentment even stronger.

"Your mom is watching us from the door," Bentley whispered. Jackson turned his head slightly to see that his door was indeed ajar but he couldn't make out anyone behind it. He sighed and instinctive buried his face back into Bentley's neck. Bentley laughed softly and Jackson heard the soft catch of someone's voice outside the door as if they were holding back tears. The scent that wafted in through the door was a mess of emotions; happiness, sadness, anxiety but overall pleased. Then the scent receded and Jackson sat up and Bentley rolled off the bed.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," Jackson said eyeing Bentley up and down, "You seem to be my size so they'll fit." Bentley nodded and Jackson showed him where the shower was as he went down to get breakfast and face his parents. They were in the kitchen trying to play off being calm and composed but the scent of anxiety and concern was making the place reek.

"We didn't have sex," Jackson sighed going to take plates out, "So you don't have to worry. I don't think we're ever going to be ready for that." He paused for a second thinking about the fact that Bentley had, after all, given him a good cover and then added, "Well at least not anytime in the near future." The anxiety disappeared but the concern remained. Jackson sighed and began to pile toast and bacon onto the plates. His parents were used to him eating massive amounts of food from his lacrosse days in Beacon Hills but he had no idea how much food Bentley ate. He sat down to eat and a few minutes later Bentley was down, rubbing his hair over with Jackson's towel and wearing Jackson's t-shirt and jeans. . Jackson almost choked on his toast as his saw his mother's facial expression. Jackson gestured to the plate and took his towel from Bentley. They held hands briefly before Jackson headed upstairs. It retroflection he realized that the hand holding wasn't for a show but it was simply for comfort. He shook his head and showered quickly. When he got down, Bentley had his father and his mother engaged in a lively conversation dealing with the arrest of minors and how the judicial system could be re-made in order to better assist with rehabilitation. It was the first time in years that he had ever seen real relaxation on his parents.

The drive to school was tense. Jackson tried to engage Bentley in conversation but the boy had seemed to turn off completely. When Jackson pulled into the parking lot he didn't open the doors. Bentley looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Tell me what's going on," he demanded, "And don't say that it's nothing. I can smell the tension off you, Bentley." Bentley looked out the window for a long moment then looked down at his hands.

"My parents don't know where I am right now," he said softly, "I turned my phone off last night." Jackson opened his mouth to explain that they would just use the same cover that they did at his house but then Bentley continued.

"I only used to do that when I was out…doing really bad stuff…like…drugs and….other things," Bentley said looking out the window again. Jackson noticed that his fingers were clenching and unclenching, then wrapping around each other in what seemed like painful positions. "I made a change you know, I'm making a change. I know I can't tell but I can't lie to my father Jackson. I don't want him to think that I'm going wrong again. And what we have, what we told your parents, we're not together."

Jackson reached over and pulled Bentley's hands apart and held them in his. He let Bentley stared down at them for a bit and then when he turned to Jackson, Jackson held his gaze with his own.

"We are together," Jackson said, "It may not be the conventional gay relationship, but we are together. See this thing that we have," he squeezed Bentley's hands, "This is more than normal friendship. You said it before, we are connected. So that's what we tell your father. It's not a lie Bentley, we are together." Bentley let out a soft sob.

"I thought…I thought you really didn't…you do think…" Bentley began then rubbed his face with one hand, "Gosh, you know I am not like this. Geez." Jackson laughed.

"Well I am never like this either," he admitted, "So we do this to each other." Bentley squeezed his hand back, then he looked Jackson with that firm gaze of his.

"About what I said, with the drugs and stuff…" he began. Jackson sighed and flipped the open switch for his car.

"Forget it. You said you were making a change. I believe you. I'm making a change too. Believe it or not, I never used to be a werewolf all the time," Jackson said. Bentley asked what he used to be.

"A poisonous lizard called a Kanima," Jackson answered and left Bentley standing beside the car with his mouth open.

They didn't have their first two classes together, so they parted with a brush of fingers and Jackson felt the rage and wariness that normally followed him before he met Bentley rush back. It wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it was there none the less. It made him feel better because it was that rage and wariness, Derek told him, that would he his defense against anything that would try to hurt him. He had to be alert at all times. He took his seat and looked around, his face the normal mask of sullen and uninterested. It was odd that he hadn't seen Thomas or any of the other betas so far and he was priming himself to expect something bad to happen. Then five minutes before the bell rang for class, the two Beta's that took this class with him limped in. They didn't even try to hide it. They caught his frowning gaze briefly and then ducked into chairs on the opposite side of class from him. But it couldn't stop the scent of blood and the even heavier scent of fear, pain and sadness. It was so potent that Jackson felt sick in his stomach and even the human of the class kept giving them sympathetic glances. Jackson tried to catch them after class but they managed to get out before him however not before he caught the scent of blood on them and it smelt almost fresh. Jackson frowned at their backs before he headed to his next class.

Bentley was waiting for him by the door. Jackson automatically reached to hold his hand and squeezed. Bentley held tight and pulled him away from the door, looked around and leaned in close.

"One of the wolves are dead," he whispered. Jackson frowned at him. "I heard some of the people talking in class about how they found two bullet ridden bodies in some back alley. I didn't think anything of it until they said that one of the bodies was Michael Tin, one of the wolves you told me about." Jackson looked away down the corridor to where he had last seen the wolves.

"The ones in my class were injured," he said in a low voice, "I could smell the blood on them. And lots of pain." Bentley raised an eyebrow.

"You can smell pain?" he asked, "How the bloody hell does that work?" Jackson shrugged. The bell rang and they went inside and sat next to each other. Jackson caught some shy smiles from the girls in the class and when he looked at them they blushed, giggled and whispered to each other. After catching a few comments of 'they look so cute together', 'I horrified that he turned out to be gay' and 'can you imagine how hot is must look when they do it', he turned his hearing down and tried to lose himself in Spanish.

Jackson and Bentley sat at their own table since Jackson was now banned from the lacrosse table. Jackson was eating, while Bentley as tabbing on his computer while eating. Jackson saw Riley looking at him from the table and then after a few words with the wolves on the team, he got up and walked across. Jackson raised his eyebrows for a second then switched to his signature smirk of superiority. For some reason Riley seemed a bit put off when he arrived.

"This seat taken?" he asked. Jackson lounged back in his chair, and opened his mouth to refuse but then remembered the shower room conversation and decided to let the wolf get a free pass today, well almost free pass.

"The seats are free," Jackson said, "However sitting with me isn't. Won't your Alpha try to rip my throat out or something if he sees you?" Riley winced a bit and Jackson smelt a waft of blood in the air. "Sit down," he ordered and it was as if Riley sat down automatically. Bentley looked at him, raised an eyebrow at Jackson but sad nothing. There was an awkward silence and then Riley sighed.

"I just wanted to find out if you had any trouble last night?" he asked. Jackson and Bentley shared a quick look. Jackson shook his head. Riley opened his mouth then shut it and made as if to get up.

"Sit down," Bentley snapped and Riley dropped back into the seat with a look of surprise on his face. The surprise coloured his scent and Jackson realized that the wolf had obeyed the action instinctively. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Bentley asked, "Two of your wolves are dead and your Alpha is nowhere to been seen today. Jackson told me that he smelled blood on some of you as well as pain. So clearly something happened. What was it?" The scent of pain that washed off Riley was so sudden and potent that Jackson reached out and laid a hand on his arm. Riley looked at him and seem to just wilt.

"Michael and Johnny," he said with tears in his voice, "We got in the middle of a fight that didn't have anything to do with us. Some hunters were here for vampires knowing that they usually den up a bit on the full moon since werewolves are the most powerful on it. We were…roaming and came upon a hunter-vampire fight. The vampires took the chance to run and the hunters split forces and well…we got our asses handed to us. Those guys were hardcore!" Riley hissed the last part out. He swallowed hard then continued, "We finally got away when another pack came to help us out. If they hadn't showed up, we would have…" he trailed off and looked down at the table. Bentley and Jackson shared a look.

"So the blood is from your injuries that you got in the fight?" Bentley asked. Riley nodded but Jackson heard the slight elevation in his heart beat.

"You're lying," he said. Riley shot a look at him. "The blood isn't from the injuries in the hunter fight." Riley swallowed hard. "What gave to you?" Jackson demanded. Riley shot up from the seat. Jackson and Bentley grabbed his arm. In a few seconds, the wolves from the lacrosse table were at Riley's side with barely concealed snarls and flashes of gold. Jackson flashed his own blue ones for half a second and bared his teeth. Bentley suddenly got and pushed himself between Jackson and the wolves, his head titled down a bit so that he was looking up at them a bit. The wolves tried to hold their own but after a while they all stepped back. Bentley then lifted him head, snorted disdainfully at them and stepped aside. Jackson gave him a long look and made a mental note to find out what the hell was that about and then turned to the wolves.

"We are not trying to hurt him. We are trying to find out what hurt him," Jackson said, then took a deep sniff, "What hurt all of you." The wolves suddenly looked wary and their collective heart rate elevated.

"It's none of your business," one wolf snarled. Jackson sighed and looked at Bentley who rolled his eyes.

"Look, let me explain this in terms you can understand," Jackson said, "We're both wolves. What hurts you can hurt me. I want to know what that is so I can avoid it. Can your little wolf brain wrap around that? Or do I need to draw a chart?" Beside him Bentley shifted his stance a bit so that he was angled in a way that he left Jackson clear in view but was still between him and the wolves.

"It's just normal hunter stuff," another wolf offered lamely. Jackson dropped his head to look up at the wolf with a condescending smirk.

"How stupid do you think I am? I can hear your heart beat," he paused to let that sink in and then it struck him, "It's a who." The wolves seemed to stiffen. He looked around at them. "Who's been hurting you? All of you?" Bentley threw him a glance.

"Don't…" Riley said, "Just don't." Then he pushed through the wolves and walked out the cafeteria. Jackson and Bentley watched him go and the wolves all turned and went after him. Jackson and Bentley shared a look and raised eyebrows and then Jackson asked Bentley what the hell he thought he was doing getting in between him and the wolves.

"It just happened," Bentley admitted, "It was like; I could see them gunning for you and there was no way I was going to let them hurt you." Bentley paused and then smiled sadly, "And besides, I have good practice in intimidation." Jackson raised an eyebrow, remembered the conversation in the car and let it go.

Bentley had music next and spent the last few minutes of lunch in an empty classroom, letting Jackson hold him while they worked out a story to tell Mr. Hawke. Bentley's father was the music teacher and Bentley was going to have to sit and wait until the end of class for Jackson to come and they would tell his father a modified version of their night together. Then Jackson dropped him off and went to find a seat outside to wait out his free class period. He was elbow deep into homework when he smell the Alpha dropping into the seat next to him. He didn't bother to look up. Thomas laid a hand over the back of his neck and Jackson felt claws digging into his skin.

"Seriously?" Jackson said, "Claws at the neck? Do you know that I could lunge and tear your throat out before you could even sink those claws in?" Thomas growled and dug harder. Jackson laughed.

"So you are afraid of me," he said quietly. Thomas snapped his hand away from Jackson.

"I heard you've been talking to my pack," he said with a smile. Jackson looked at him this time.

"It's a free country," Jackson smiled back, "I can talk to whoever the hell I want. In fact I could get up and leave you here and go talk to that random girl over there." Thomas grinned feral at him.

"I have bigger problem to deal with than an omega like you," he said, "So I'll just say this once. What happens in my pack is my business. So piss off or I will make your life even more miserable than it already is. You know, seeing that you're pack-less and all. Or the fact that your only friend or may I say, boyfriend is a human." Jackson narrowed his eyes at Thomas.

"You're the one who's been hurting them, isn't it?" Jackson blurted out, "That's why they haven't healed up much yet. Injuries from an Alpha takes longer to heal. Wounds from hunter don't even last that long. At least they would be healing up well if they were really bad. But you…you've been abusing your pack." This time Thomas flared his red eyes.

"I make them stronger," he said. Jackson growled at him.

"Abusing someone doesn't make them stronger," he said, "I know an Alpha that used to try something like that. It didn't work out."

"I don't need advice on how to run my pack from you," Thomas snarled at him, "I don't answer to you." He flared his eyes again. "Don't make me take another try at Bentley, Jackson." Jackson grabbed Thomas' shirt and pulled him close.

"If you try to hurt him in anyway," Jackson snarled, "I will kill you Thomas." Thomas smirked and titled his head to one side. Jackson held him there for a few seconds and then shoved him away. "Get out of my sight," Jackson said and turned back to his homework. Thomas gave him a parting snarl and left.

Jackson tried to forget himself in his Economic class, which he actually liked and did amazingly in. Then he met Bentley outside the class. The boy looked and smell tense. Jackson asked if he would be okay with this or just wanted to come out and tell his father the truth about werewolves. But Bentley shook his head. They walked to the music room and Jackson saw the tall slender music teacher packing up notes. Bentley took a deep breath and Jackson placed a hand on his back and rubbed a bit. Then Bentley walked in with Jackson behind him.

"Hey dad," Bentley said awkwardly. Mr. Hawke looked up at him and then too Jackson.

"Friend of yours?" he asked nodding to Jackson. Jackson nodded back to him and tried to ignore the way Bentley seemed to just shrink in on himself.

"Yeah, this is Jackson Whittmore," Bentley said and rubbed his face, "Look dad, about last night…"

"You were out," his father interjected, "You didn't call or text. Your mother was worried but I managed to calm her. Then I spent the rest of the night awake and waiting for you." Mr. Hawke looked up at Bentley. Bentley opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Jackson saw the tears that wanted to come, smelt the sadness and hurt. He stepped up and placed his hand against Bentley's lower back.

"He was with me," Jackson said, "I was having some problems and he helped me sort it out." Bentley turned to look at him, his mouth open a little since this was not the story they had planned. He smiled at Bentley gently and then looked back at Mr. Hawke. "I have problems with anger management and I have really poor coping mechanisms. Bentley spent most of the night last night helping me." Mr. Hawke looked from one to the other.

"And how did he help you?" he asked. Jackson reached and took Bentley's hand.

"He calms me down," Jackson said honestly, "There is something about him that does that. As for last night he just sat there with me while I raged about. He just had to be there and I knew I wasn't going to go overboard." Jackson paused and then added, "We connected, you know." Mr. Hawke gave Jackson a long look that was strangely familiar to the way Bentley did his 'long searching' looks.

"So you like him," Mr. Hawke said. Jackson nodded. He felt Bentley squeeze his hand.

"And you like him," Mr. Hawke asked Bentley. Bentley looked at Jackson and then nodded back to his father.

"So you two are a couple," he asked to both of them. They looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. Mr. Hawke sighed and then looked at Jackson.

"If you break my son's heart, I will break you," he said. Bentley groaned while Jackson nodded seriously. Then he fixed his son with a hard gaze.

"You know who and what you are," he said, "I advise that you tell your boyfriend about yourself before you get in any deeper." Bentley swallowed hard and looked away. Mr. Hawke looked back to Jackson and seemed to wilt a little.

"I know that that may sound ominous to you…" he began when Jackson raised a hand. Jackson pulled Bentley closer to him.

"If this about what happened in his past with drugs and most likely acts of violence with some serious implications," Jackson said easily, "I know some of it already. The rest I can read from off his actions and piece together. Like you said, we're a couple. And like I told you; we connected. He'll let me get to know him as I will let him get to know me. And hopefully we'll both be able to move on from the boys that we were and become better men." Both Bentley and Mr. Hawke was looking at him with mouths slightly ajar.

"What?" Jackson asked, looking at the both of them. The moment was broken by students arriving for extra music practice. Jackson left Bentley and his father discussing some stuff about home and signs to look for in the window and went to lacrosse practice.

It took two days for the feeling that Jackson had that something was going to happen, for something to happen. It began with someone commenting that there was a funny rotting kind of smell coming from the old Hengely School, which of course reminded Jackson that he did not clean up the dead rat bodies from his rampage against the invading rodents. So he organized with Bentley to go and clean out the rat bodies. Bentley was fine with going since he also wanted to refresh that circle of mistletoe as well as a buried trail of rye seeds. He told Jackson that he was working on getting Mountain Ash but that may take a while. Jackson told his parents he was taking Bentley out and then asked Bentley's father to take him out. He listened to a full ten minutes of date rules which had him embarrassed and mumbling and then picked Bentley up at eight. They drove around to a department store; bought garbage bags, a small shovel, a knife and bleach then went for something to eat. The entire run took an hour then they drove up to the old Hengely School, hid the car and made their way to gym. When they reached the mistletoe line Jackson stopped and sniffed. Then he flared his eyes blue and flicked his claws out.

"Wait here," he said and walked into the gym. A few seconds later he was out and beckoning to Bentley. "We have a problem." Bentley came in and Jackson pointed; lying just under the window in the moonlight was a boy. "It's one of Thomas' betas," Jackson said, "He's from the football team." They squatted next to the boy. He was pale and his clothes was matted stiff from dried blood.

"Is he dead?" Bentley asked. Jackson tried to quell the anger and fear that just sprang up at seeing the wolf seemingly dead at his feet. He failed and tried again. Bentley reached for him and he growled at Bentley, eyes blue and fangs bared. Bentley pulled his hand back then reached again. "What is it?" Jackson shook his head, inhaling deeply, blood, sweat, dirt, grime and Bentley. He focused on Bentley bringing his emotions under control. "

"It's just…he's one like me you know…a wolf like me," Jackson tried to articulate, "And I don't know how much of this is hunters or Thomas? I just…" He reached out and touched the wolf's neck. The boy sprang to life, roaring with eyes gold and fangs bared. Jackson and Bentley screamed and scrambled back. The wolf tried to move, the roar changed to a scream of pain then a horrible whine of agony. Jackson sprang forward his hands resting on the boy's shoulders. All of a sudden something happened. A wave of pain washed over him and he gasped, sucking in air with a soft whine of pain. He looked down to see black lines rushing up his fingers and hands, fading out before they reached his elbows. He felt stuck in the tide of pain, unable to pull away from it. Then he was yanked back and fell against Bentley. He lay there breathing hard, feeling sweat tickling his forehead and tears on his face. Then Bentley was hugging him from behind, arms splayed across his chest protectively.

"What the hell was that?" Bentley was yelling at him, still clutching tight. Jackson saw that the wolf was awake but blinking slowly as if in a trance. He shook his head as the wolf seemed to go boneless for a few seconds then began to writhe again.

"I think…I think I took his pain," Jackson said. Bentley pressed his cheek against Jackson's head and then pushed him off. He moved to the wolf and waved a hand in front of the wolf's face.

"Well he's awake enough now to follow my hand," Bentley said to Jackson and then to the wolf, "I'm gonna just check you out okay?" The wolf bared fangs at him. Jackson moved over and turned the wolf's head to him.

"We are not here to hurt you," he said, "We can help." Bentley was fishing their clean up gear from the bag. He too the knife in his hands, hefted in a few times and then looked at Jackson.

"Can you do that pain taking thing again?" he asked. Jackson looked at the knife and took a deep breath.

"I'll try," he said.

Two horrible hours later they were done digging out five bullets from the wolf, cutting out infected flesh, padding up the wounds with Jackson's spare clothes from the car and then breaking a limb to trigger the healing process. Then they drove out to get food for their healing wolf after sealing the place with mistletoe. Jackson mentally thanked the people who designed drive-throughs as well as the ability of humans to just look away from the weird since they were both shirtless and blood smeared, as they drove back loaded with boxes of chicken and chips. The wolf had managed to shift a bit into the moonlight when they got back but was still too weak to sit up, further more feed himself. So Jackson and Bentley took turns feeding him until another two hours later he was able to sit up with support.

"We can't leave him here," Bentley said stifling a yawn, "And it's Sunday tomorrow Jackson." The wolf, Felix assured them that he could spend the night here but then shut up with the looks they were giving him.

"Is there anyone we can call to pick you up," Jackson asked, "Maybe a member of your pack?"

Felix flinched and then said hurriedly, "I don't want them to see me like this. I…I don't think…I can't…I can't face him like this." Jackson and Bentley shared a look.

"Your Alpha?" Jackson asked. Felix paused then nodded. "Because he'll hurt you," Jackson stated. Felix started and looked at Jackson.

"How did you…?" he began then realized that he gave himself away. He buried his face in his hands. "Oh god, he's gonna kill me. I can't…I don't know what to do?" Jackson ran a hand over the wolf's back almost instinctively. Felix let out a soft moan as Jackson took some of the pain. Bentley snapped at him.

"That's enough Jackson, you're hurting yourself now." Jackson gave him a sheepish grin but Bentley was right. His bones were aching, he had a headache and he just wanted to curl up somewhere and cry for a very long time. He wondered how Bentley knew that he was hurting. "You look like shit," Bentley said as if reading his mind. Jackson shrugged and sagged.

"He's right Felix, we can't leave you here. And I won't give you to Thomas," Jackson said and then paused to muse, "I'll take him home." Bentley gave a small laugh. Jackson looked wearily at him.

"I don't know where else to take him," Jackson protested. Bentley shook his head and said he didn't have a better idea either. So they slung the wolf's arms over their shoulders, laid him out in Jackson's back seat. Felix gave them look of thanks and then passed out. Bentley kept an eye on the wolf in the back seat as they drove.

"You do know that you will be raising all kinds of hell by doing this right?" Bentley asked. Jackson nodded. "What do you plan to do about it?" Bentley asked.

"First, I plan to figure out a way to sneak him up to my room. Secondly, drop you home. And thirdly, write a long and serious letter to Danny," Jackson stated. Bentley sighed and settled back into his seat.

"In other words, you have no idea," he said, "I thought so."


	5. From Worse to The Worst

**I do not own Teen Wolf**

It has come to my attention that this story is progressing so fast. O_O. I hope that everyone is enjoying reading it as much as i enjoy writing this.

* * *

They managed to get all three of Jackson's objectives done. Felix was safely stashed in Jackson's closet, which was transformed into a sick bay using thick sheets and a pillow and left there eating out the rest of their food. Jackson dropped Bentley home, after a shower and having loaned him a shirt. Then he came back home after stopping off to get more food for Felix and for himself then took a long shower after setting Felix loose on more boxes of chicken and chips. When he got out, Felix was asleep in the closet with boxes piled neatly to one side. Jackson left them there and began his own eating rage while typing out a long and serious letter to Danny.

It was about three on the morning when he typed in the last line. He had basically poured his heart out to Danny about Bentley and what he meant to him and what signs should he look for if he was gay, about Thomas and his pack and how much he wanted to kill the Alpha because of the fact that the guy was a totally nutcase and the now blatant pack abuse, about how he wanted to tell his parents cause they were being really cool about Bentley and that made them gain points in his book, about how he missed Beacon Hills, Danny, Lydia and the rest of the werewolves, about how he wished he was home but couldn't see himself being anywhere without Bentley and then asking again for what signs to look out for if he was indeed gay. And if Danny would be so kind as to pick up on anything supernatural wise and tell Jackson all about it because the information might come in handy. He leaned back in the chair nibbling the last bit of meat off a bone, reviewed the e-mail and sent it. He checked the wolf and saw that he was still asleep. Jackson looked at his bed and then sighed. He grabbed his keys and walked out the house. He was just pulling out of the driveway when his phone pinged for a text message. He checked it to see that it was Bentley.

'_You still up_?' the text read.

'_Yeah_,' he typed, paused a bit and then added, '_can't sleep. Going to check out the gym_.'

_'__Pick me u_p.' Bentley texted back, '_I'm already dressed_.'

Jackson thought about typing back no but then realized that he didn't want to go back alone and he could really use having Bentley with him right now. The ache from taking Felix's pain was still wearing off and he was feeling irritated and aggravated. He let his eyes flare blue and bared his fangs a bit before he drove over to Bentley's. Bentley was waiting outside his house with his metal rod when Jackson pulled up. He got in and turned immediately to pull Jackson into an uncomfortable embrace. Jackson felt himself melt into Bentley's arms, pushing his face into the crock of Bentley's neck and inhaling deep.

"Oh God," he practically moaned as Bentley's scent made the worst of his pain just drain away. Bentley laughed and rubbed his back in long strokes. They stayed like that for a bit and then Jackson pulled out into the road. They drove in silence because none of them really wanted to say what it was that they were going to do as if somehow saying it would keep anything really bad from happening. But they knew that what they were going to do was dangerous. After all they were just two teenagers that were considering hunting down the Hunters that took down a pack of werewolves in their own home base; with just a metal rod and a beta's power. Jackson pulled into the old Hengely gym, killed the lights and used his night vision to hide the car. Then he and Bentley got out and warily made their way into the gym. There was still some of their cleaning items on the floor and the pool of Felix's blood was now almost black. Jackson inhaled deeply and wolfed out, letting his senses pick up on what he couldn't see. There was the blood, bleach, and something else. He shook his head and snorted to clear the scents from his nose and inhaled again.

"What is it?" Bentley asked softly. Jackson was about to answer when something whistled softly in the dark and then pain shot through his leg. Jackson roared and felt his thigh. A long thin shaft was sticking out. A Hunter arrow. He felt his leg buckle as a unwelcomely familiar heat and pain began to creep up his leg. Wolfsbane.

"Jackson," Bentley yelled and was grabbing him to hold him up, "What wrong? What?" Another arrow took him in the chest. Jackson roared and he heard Bentley shout in horror beside him.

"What the bloody hell!" Bentley yelled, "Who the fuck is shooting arrows at us? Get your coward assess out where we can see you!"

There was silence and then the five men glided out from the shadows. They were dressed in the classic black of the Hunters; two were carrying large guns, two were armed with matt black crossbows and the one on the middle was almost covered in guns and knives.

"We hunt those who hunt us," the one in the middle spoke, "And we are no cowards. I would have asked before if you knew what that is but it seems like you do. We don't usually kill humans, so I will ask you only once. Step aside and let us do our job."

Jackson snarled at them, baring his fangs at the not so hidden threat to Bentley. One of the guys with the crossbows took aim at him.

"We haven't been hunting you," Bentley snapped, taking more of Jackson's weight and moving so that he was between the crossbow and Jackson, "So why the hell are you here hunting us?"

"Werewolves in general," the middle hunter sighed, "We are in a never-ending war here son. It is best that you get out and join the right side."

"The right side," spat Bentley, "You hunt down people, capture and torture them and then if one gets away you try to get him back to kill him! How the hell is that the right side?!" The middle hunter raised an eyebrow.

"So who know where the one who got away is," he stated softly. Bentley swept a gaze across the formation of heavily armed men. Jackson felt the change in his stance and the way his heart beat changed into a frantic tempo despite the outward calm that he was feeling.

"Fuck-the-hell-you," Bentley stated slowly and harshly. Jackson tried to wolf out to help Bentley as the boy sprang to charge when there was a roar that had him pulled back with an involuntary whine. Bentley jerked still and there was a moment of silence when the world seemed to stop moving and then it exploded.

Jackson barely saw what happened. One minute there was this uncanny silence, then the walls and windows exploded outwards and what seemed like a sea of gold and blue eyes blurred in the dark around him. There was screams, roars, horrible ripping sounds, gunshots, soft whistles of arrows and blades, manic laughter and the scent of blood everywhere. He was dragging himself by his one good arm, ignoring the pain and soon-becoming- unbearable heat in his leg and chest, calling and trying to locate Bentley. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up roughly. He was pressed against someone's chest and when he inhaled the scent he almost collapsed in relief. He turned halfway to grab onto Bentley's t-shirt. There was the scent of fresh blood on the boy and Jackson gripped him harder.

"Where are you hurt?" he tried to yell but it came out as a hoarse croak instead; his anger was rapidly fading away with pain and fear taking its place.

"Nothing bad," Bentley replied, "I'll be okay." Just then the noise stopped. It was as if someone had just turned the volume from max to off in one second. Jackson felt his ears ringing and then the pain hit him like a wave. He screamed, roared, wolfed out, turned back to human and screamed again. His vision went blurry and he lost sight of Bentley. Panicked and tried to reach out. He heard Bentley calling to him and then there was someone putting him to lie down. He panicked more and tried to wolf out in order to find Bentley by scent since his normal level of smell seemed to be almost gone. His vision cleared a bit to see Bentley looking down at him, his face trying to be clam but fear was in his eyes along with tears. He tried to say something but didn't quite manage it. A man loomed over him, his eyes Alpha red.

"Can you fix him?" he asked someone that was apparently not Jackson. A woman voice answered but Jackson couldn't make out the words.

"This is going to hurt," the Alpha said with an apologetic smile and it did.

When Jackson came to, the sky outside was beginning to turn blue. He looked up to see that Bentley was leaning back against a wall with his eyes closed and his hands were loosely holding Jackson's head in his lap. Jackson reached up to take one f Bentley's hands. Bentley jerked away and with a sound that sounded like a sob bent his forehead to press against Jackson's. Jackson closed his eyes and took a few seconds to inhale Bentley's scent and let it just soothe him.

"Awww," the woman's voice from before said, "That's so cute." They pulled apart and Jackson glared in the direction of the voice and then pulled himself into a sitting position. There were eight wolves sitting around what was now just an even further ruined Hengely Gym. The hunter's bodies were nowhere to be seen but evidence of their demise was plain enough. Jackson sighed.

"Thanks for ruining my change spot. Where the hell am I going to change now?" he spat out to the general wolf public. The wolves simply rolled their eyes or bared their teeth at him. Bentley huffed a laugh behind him and placed a hand on his back.

"I see that you are as charming as Thomas made you out to be," a tall slender man said with a feral smile. Jackson glared at him and saw the man's eyes turn red.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson growled, "And are you friends with that asshole?" The man growled back at Jackson and Jackson felt himself flinching back.

"That's right," he snapped, "Watch your mouth little omega. I'm am the Alpha over all the Alphas in London. And I am not friends with Thomas. I hold power over him as a stronger Alpha. He answers to me." Jackson smiled nastily at him.

"So you're the Alpha of Alphas, huh? You're the one that Thomas answer to?" Jackson growled, "Then why the fuck do you let him abuse his pack and get away with it? Or do you get off on that kind of thing too?" he paused. "And I'm a beta."

The Alpha jerked back at the statement. "What do you mean he's abusing his pack?" he asked, then stopped and looked away for a bit. He nodded to some wolves. "Go tell Thomas I want to meet him. This is not a light accusation and I want answers." Three of them got up and left. The Alpha looked back to Jackson.

"My name is Angelo," he said, "What the hell were you doing here? It's not a full moon so you weren't here for a change."

"I know that it isn't a full moon," Jackson said exasperatedly, "I am a werewolf." Angelo bared his fangs at Jackson. Bentley sighed and wrapped an arm around Jackson's waist.

"We found a werewolf here earlier tonight. We came to clean out the place after Jackson's last full moon transformation," Bentley explained, "It was a member of Thomas' pack that had gotten away from the Hunters."

"Wait…so there were not three betas killed?" asked the woman. Jackson shrugged.

"He was almost dead when we found him," Jackson replied. Angelo asked where he was and Jackson replied that he was safe. Angelo sighed.

"Are you always this un-agreeable?" the Alpha asked. Jackson gave him his signature smirk. Bentley shook his head and smiled at Jackson.

"We haven't had much good luck with the werewolves in Hengely," Bentley said then gave Angelo a smirk of his own, "So you will have to forgive us if we don't trust a single bloody word you say." There was a pause and then the woman began to laugh.

"Oh my," she said smiling in awe at them, "I've witnessed a lot of things in the supernatural in my life and I haven't see this in a long time." Angelo raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at them.

"What is it Mariah?" he asked.

"Soul bonds," she said, "They're soul bonds. Two people that have life energies that complement each other so well that their energies are said to have been derived from one source. Two parts of one whole. They are made for each other in a very literal sense." She paused to shake her head. "It usually happens with the same species but between a human and a werewolf, it's amazing that it's happened. Two different life energies and they are still almost fully compatible." Jackson and Bentley looked at each other, shrugged in sync with each other and then looked back up to Angelo.

"Soulbonds," he said incredulously, "I had heard it was a myth." He shook his head, "What are the repercussions of this soul bond thing between them? What can we expect?" Mariah was about to answer when the three wolves that went to look for Thomas came back.

"He's ran when we went to his place and asked him to come along with us," one said, "We spoke to his pack but they don't know where he could have gone." Angelo frowned and asked if they picked up something that they could get a scent on. Another wolf produced several articles of clothing. They passed it around while Angelo asked about the pack.

"They're scared," the first wolf answered, "And not of us. They were fine until we asked them where Thomas was and then boom, elevated heart rates and the stink of fear. There were also some betas that were healing from recent wounds and no one would tell us where they got them. It's not normal. Something is wrong with that pack." The wolf looked over to when Jackson and Bentley stood. "The omega may actually have a basis for his accusation."

"Beta," Jackson said, "I'm a beta." The wolf rolled his eyes. Angelo passed a sock to Jackson who wrinkled his nose at it. "I'm not going to smell his socks and go hunt him with you," Jackson said, "It's school tomorrow and I have parents to get back to who will be asking for some explanation as to what I was doing out this late. And I have a feeling that my usual ones won't work with blood stained clothing." Angelo cocked an eyebrow.

"They don't know?" he asked. Jackson shook his head but didn't say anything else. Angelo sighed.

"Do yourself a favor and tell them," Angelo advised, "It will make your life a hell of a lot easier." Angelo turned to walk out then paused and turned back to them. "One more thing keep a close eye on your families."

Jackson and Bentley drove back to his house. Bentley said he would shower at Jackson's and mistletoe the house before they left for school. Being in school was almost surreal considering that just two hours earlier they were in a gym that had been blown apart using magic, he had been healed from wolfsbane poisoning, he found out that he and Bentley was linked by soul essence, met London's Head Alpha and survived insulting him and that Thomas was out and about doing something or the other. Bentley was holding his hand in public and he couldn't care less because he really needed whatever restraint he could get since his temper was riding a killing edge and all he wanted to do was wolf out fully and violently. Felix was walking with them, his entire body hunching over as if he was trying to curl into a smaller size and be inconspicuous. They were heading into class when Jackson heard someone shriek. He turned to see Thomas' pack running towards him. He grabbed Bentley, pulled him behind him and was about to wolf out in public, the consequences be damned, when Felix rushed towards them. The wolves collided with each other and went sprawling to the floor. Jackson blinked a few times in surprise as his brain tried to process what he was seeing. Felix was being practically smothered by a group of teenaged boys who were making the most embarrassing whining noises. He and Bentley looked at each other and went to class.

The day passed the way a Monday only could; horribly and slowly. Jackson fell asleep in every class and was given detention in every class which amounted to him missing lacrosse practice and he really couldn't bring himself to care. He would most likely be falling asleep in detention too. He met Bentley after classes and told him the bad news. Bentley patted his shoulder sympathetically and told him that he would stay with him if he could but his father was pissed off at him for leaving the house at three in the morning and insisted that he come right home after extra music practice. Jackson shrugged then seeing the look on Bentley's face, pulled the boy into a tight embrace and told him to be safe. Bentley hugged back tight and when he pulled away he still looked worried.

"I check the mistletoe circle around your house before I head home," he said, "Be careful too Jackson." They hugged again and Bentley left. True to his word, Jackson fell asleep in detention and was woken up to be given more detention for another day. He nodded and fell back asleep thinking that he really did need to tell his parents that he was a werewolf so that this sort of thing wouldn't worry them too much. He remembered how he used to think that McCall and Stilinski was weak for coming into school looking half dead and falling asleep in class and how he thought that he could do better. And here he was, looking half dead and falling asleep in classes. He had woken up and was groggily checking his watch to see how much time he had to go when Bentley's scent flooded his nostrils. Two seconds later Bentley burst into the room, ignored the protesting teacher and ran to Jackson. He was pale and smelt of fear and panic. Jackson open his arms just in time for Bentley to fall into them, grab onto Jackson's shirt and bury his face into Jackson's chest.

"Bentley what the…" Jackson began and then smelt the blood. Jackson pushed Bentley back and began to pull his clothes up. HE heard the teacher protesting louder and coming towards them. "Where?" he asked frantically, "Bentley where did Thomas hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt me, he just..." Bentley trailed off, stilling Jackson's hands and slowly pulling up the side of his t-shirt. The teacher arrived just in time and exclaimed.

"What the hell did that?"

Jackson felt his world do a slow spin and then his heart began to beat hard and fast. He felt his eyes flaring and his chest was getting tight and hot. Against Bentley's tan skin was a bleeding, ragged bite mark.


	6. The Plan

I do not own Teen Wolf

The following chapter contains lots of Fluff and some BAMF.

* * *

Jackson drove with Bentley holding onto one hand so tight that his knuckles was white. The teacher had let them go to get to a hospital where Bentley could get the bite mark cleaned up and treated but Jackson had went straight home. He shot a glance at Bentley, who was staring straight ahead with tears running down his cheeks but saying nothing. Jackson wanted to get out and tear something apart but he had to keep himself in control. Bentley needed him right not and he had stay as clear headed as possible in order to figure what the hell to do about this situation. He knew that Thomas did this in order to get back at him for finding out about what he did to his pack and for sending Angelo after him. He felt his eyes flare and his fangs elongate in his mouth. If that bastard thought that he was going to take Bentley away from him, Thomas had another thing coming. Bentley gave a soft cry beside him and Jackson snapped out of his rage haze and saw his pressing a hand against his side.

"Are you ok?" he blurted out then shook his head, "Of course you aren't. I'm sorry. I…we can dress that when we get inside." Bentley nodded then frowned.

"Can we get inside?" he asked, "I had already placed the mistletoe around your house. Since I'm….I'm bitten, will I be able to get through?" Jackson frowned.

"I don't think that it should affect you since you haven't changed yet," Jackson said slowly, "We'll try it and see alright? If it doesn't work…I'll call my parent and tell them to come break the barrier for us."

"Then that will mean telling them," Bentley said, "Are you sure…"

"Yes I'm sure dammit," Jackson snapped at him, "I will do anything to keep you safe Bentley, alright? I will tell the entire world that I'm a werewolf if it meant keeping you safe." Bentley said nothing but there were fresh tears in his eyes. It turned out that Bentley could still open the barrier and they walked into the kitchen to find that his parents were sitting on the couch holding hands. When his mother saw them walk in she gave a soft moan. She ran to him and pulled him into a hug and began to cry. Jackson stood completely still for a moment and then placed an arm around her gently. His father came across to them, his arms around himself as if he was trying to hold himself together.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked, a nasty sinking feeling settling in his stomach. His mother pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"It was just crazy," she said her eyes wide, "There was this person outside out house, a young man. He had…" She swallowed and looked back to his father and then continued, "Glowing red eyes and claws Jackson! He kept trying to get up the drive but something was stopping him. He was screaming for you." Her voice was climbing higher and higher as she spoke, "He kept saying that he was going to kill you. And that he was going to kill all of us!' Her voice was shrill at the end. She covered her mouth as a choking noise cut her off. "What is going on Jackson? Who was that? What was that?"

"Did you call the police?" Jackson asked. His father scoffed.

"Call the police?" he said a bit frantically, "Call them and say what? There was some kid with glowing eyes that tried to attack us but was held off by an invisible barrier? Who would believe that? They would think we were crazy!" Jackson and Bentley shared a look. His father did not miss it. "What do you know that we don't Jackson Whittmore?" he said with fear and anger rolling off if him, "What do you know about this?" Jackson once more he felt like his world was falling apart. He saw his parents as if they were at a distance and all he could think was '_I can't lose them. I can't…I don't want to lose them_.' Then it was if he was being pulled back to the present and his parents were still waiting for his reply. He opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again.

"Some of us have red eyes," he said feeling like he was in a terrible dream, "Some have gold. And other have…" he paused and bent his head then looked up, "blue ones." His mother screamed and his father cried out. They clutched each other and took several steps away from him. The reaction jerked Jackson out his trance and he took a step towards them holding his hands out in front of him.

"Please," he begged, "Please don't hate me. Please don't send me away. I'm still me. I'm still Jackson. I just…I…Oh God…" Jackson shoved his face into his hands and tried to slow his heart rate but he couldn't. He could smell the fear from them. He could hear their heart rates racing up and their breathing loud and frantic. He wanted to just run and get out. He turned to go when suddenly arms were around him. He turned his head found himself resting against his mother's chest.

"Oh baby," his mother sighed, with tears falling from her face to his, "Oh my baby." Jackson broke and grabbed onto her. He was crying now and couldn't care less. He smelt his father come near and then he was being enveloped by his father's scent as well. They stood there until Jackson was calm enough to pull away.

"You don't hate me?" he asked, "you're not afraid of me?"

"You're our son," his father said firmly, "We love you. But we would like to know how you managed to get glowing blue eyes." Jackson felt tears well up in his eyes and forced himself to give his father and mother a watery smile. He turned to see Bentley standing a few steps away, with his arms around himself and tears on his face. He held his hand out to him and Bentley took it. He then turned back to his parents.

"I took too long to tell you the truth and I'll fix that now," he said, "But it's not a short or nice story. But first, I need to fix Bentley." It took him almost four hours to tell the entire story of how he became a werewolf after his parent helped him to patch up Bentley. "So he bit Bentley most likely to get back at me," Jackson ended. His mother and father took the story surprisingly well with a few gasps. Then they began to ask questions. It took him a further two hours to explain how the bite works, the effect of the full moon, what was a kanima and that no he would not change back into that, what the blue eyes meant then had to sit thought some awkward crying from his mother and silent accepting from his father, what it meant to be omega and how he really wasn't because of Derek, what a soul bond was and that he and Bentley were connected but mostly sure that they were not gay but were in a really-close-sort-of-gay-looking relationship, about the other werewolves in London, plus a hundred others before his parent were satisfied and got to the business of Thomas trying to kill him.

"Can't you get help from Angelo?" his mother asked. Jackson shrugged.

"I don't know how to find him," Jackson replied. They lapsed into silence again until Bentley yawned. Jackson immediately yawned and his parents laughed.

"Get to bed," his father said, "You both need to rest. We'll figure out what to do in the morning." Jackson and Bentley got up and turned to go. Then Jackson turned back abruptly.

"I love you," he said, "I love both of you." There was a moment of complete silence and his parent's moths were both open. Jackson smiled as his eyes were suddenly blinded with tears. The next second both he and Bentley were pulled into hugs. Jackson suddenly remembered Derek's last words to him.

"_I know that it is hard, you having to leave and all. And it's going to be harder over there because you won't have anyone with you at first but I think you will find some and I think you'll be okay_."

He took a deep breath and felt the soothing sensation that Bentley's scent always brought him and the familiar scents of his parents and he knew that his Alpha was right, he was going to be okay.

Bentley lay against Jackson's chest, his fingers entwined with the fingers of the arm that Jackson had slung over his waist. They both knew that they couldn't sleep and didn't bother to pretend to try.

"I'm sorry," Bentley said finally. Jackson frowned and asked for what. "For all of this. If I hadn't come into your life, you wouldn't have a crazy Alpha werewolf coming after you."

"I think he would have still come after me," Jackson rebuffed him.

"But you would not have had me as a liability," Bentley replied and Jackson heard the hitch in his voice and the racing of his heart, "You are weak in this fight because of me." Jackson frowned harder and made Bentley turn to look at him.

"You don't make me weak," he said harshly, "You make me better. I don't ever want to hear you say that you're a liability to me because you are not. You're my soul bond remember? That Druid said that we were made for each other. If I didn't have you I wouldn't be complete, I would have gone ahead being the same jackass that I was and would have been miserable for the rest of my life. I am glad to have you Bentley Hawke and I am not going to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you," Bentley blurted out his voice broken with tears, "But Thomas is my Alpha now right? I'm bonded to him because of this stupid bite. I can't belong to him Jackson. I belong to you. I already bonded with you. I can't be part of his pack. I just can't. I can't be bad again." Jackson pulled Bentley close to him so that the boy was resting up against him.

"Bentley…, Jackson began… but Bentley cut him off.

"I want to tell you," he said, "I…I want to tell you so you can understand. I used to be a really horrible person. In my old school people used to hire me to hurt other people. I was feared and hated but I didn't care. I loved my reputation. I was good at what I did and no one could touch me. I lived off the high of being the Hawke. Then one day I got in over my head with a gang. I was being threatened but I didn't take it seriously. The gang members couldn't catch me alone to take me so they…they took my baby brother. The day they took him he asked me to come with him and I told him I was too busy. I didn't think that they would go that far to take him but I should have. I was cocky and I should have. When the cops came and told us that my brother had been found almost beaten to death, I snapped. I went after them. I almost died doing it but I didn't. I should have died but my brother did instead. He succumbed to his injuries while I was beating the life out of the gang members that hurt him. We got caught and I did some time and did my best to shape up after that. But my mother never recovered. She developed a sort of split personality where she can stand me some times and then she just trips and tries to hurt me. I can't blame her and I don't try to stop her when she tries."

"That's why there is the sign in the window," Jackson interjected softly. Bentley nodded.

"I can't afford to move out or I would," he explained, "We moved around a lot trying to find a place that didn't remind her too much of home but that was affordable for us. We found this place, here in Hengely." Bentley paused to get out, blow his nose and get back into bed.

Jackson felt like his heart was being ripped out hearing his soul bond's story. He couldn't imagine what it was like to live with the guilt of being responsible for a loved one's death but he was no stranger to living with guilt for taking a life since, despite what Derek told him, he had gotten back memories of being the kanima. There was no words to really comfort anyone for that; you just had to learn to live with the pain. Bentley continued, "I tried hard to put behind the person I was. I don't want to go back to being like that. If I can't resist Thomas, don't let me go back to being like that Jackson." Jackson frowned at him again.

"What are you asking me to do?" Jackson asked, not wanting to believe what Bentley was asking him to do.

"Don't let me follow him," Bentley said slowly, "Do whatever it takes Jackson. Because if he gets me, I won't become just a liability to you. I will be the death of you and I can't be responsible for the death of another person I love. _I can't lose you._" The last four words came out as a plea. Jackson looked down at the boy that had come into his life just one week ago and became a fixture in his life that he couldn't live without.

"I'm not going to lose you," Jackson said, "I promise you that."

He could smell the fear and anxiety off of Bentley and he pulled Bentley closer. As Bentley snuggled into Jackson's chest with a sound close to a whimper, Jackson made the decision that he had been struggling with ever since Thomas began threatening Bentley. And now the werewolf Alpha had gone too far in biting Bentley and trying to intimidate his parents. Thomas had no idea who he was dealing with. Jackson Whittmore was one of the few Werewolves with blue eyes, the eyes of a murderer. And now it was time to murder again.

An hour later Jackson was still up while Bentley had fallen asleep beside him. He was mulling around what was the best way to kill Thomas when he remembered Danny. He slipped out of bed, reassured Bentley who had woken up a bit frantically, fetched his laptop and slipped back into bed. Bentley gripped onto his t-shirt while Jackson fired up his laptop, logged into his e-mail and began to read Danny's message. Danny answered him about the signs he should look for and then ended that part with '_you are not gay, so don't even think about it'_, then he told him about some pack of Alphas that were trying to kill the werewolves of Beacon Hills and that if he wanted to hurt Thomas for the pack abuse then he should definitely use wolfsbane or mistletoe to try and even the playing field since trying to take on Thomas at full strength would be a really stupid idea. Jackson smiled at the advice since he was thinking the same thing. Danny knew him like no other and more often than not, knew exactly what he was thinking. Except things had changed now and he wasn't thinking about hurting Thomas but actually killing him. He read the rest of the letter and smiled at the line that said '_Lydia is doing fine. She's hanging with McCall so you know he'll never let anything happen to her_', then he typed back a reply. He had promised Danny that he was ever going to do something stupid or dangerous he would let him know before he did it.

'_I'm going to do something stupid and dangerous_,' he typed, '_Thomas bit Bentley and I am going to kill him for it. I know that that will make me an Alpha and most likely I'll be killed for becoming one without telling London's head Alpha. But I don't care. That bastard has to die and I'm gonna make sure he does. No one touches my sol bond and gets away with it._

_p.s. I'll explain everything to you later if I survive this. I love you. _

_Your best friend, Jackson. _'

Then he shut down the computer and went to bed.

Jackson woke to find Bentley's head on his chest and arms around his waist. He leaned down to nuzzle the boy's hair. Bentley woke up and took a deep breath and then dropped his head back onto Jackson's chest. Jackson hugged him tight.

"What are we going to do?" Bentley asked.

"First thing's first," Jackson answered, "We go eat." Bentley looked up sharply at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not telling me something," he said, "I…I can feel it. I can tell that you're hiding something from me." Jackson felt Bentley's anger and hurt but it wasn't like how he knew from scenting someone, it was much clearer and stronger, like a pack bond would be. He pushed Bentley over and lifted his t-sihirt and pulled off the bandage. The bite was healed. Bentley looked down at the healed skin, ran a hand over it and then began to hyperventilate.

"This is it right?" he said, "I'm officially a werewolf?"

"Maybe," Jackson said, "Sometimes you don't always become one."

"Like you," Bentley said gently. Jackson nodded and rolled out of bed.

"You're right," Jackson said, "I am keeping something from you. You asked me last night to kill you so that you won't be responsible for my death. But I can't do it. I won't do that. I am going to kill Thomas instead." Bentley stared at him for a long moment, Jackson felt every emotion that passed through him and then Bentley nodded.

"How are we going to do that?" he asked.

"Not we," Jackson said, "Me. I am not going to put you in harm's way." Bentley frowned and Jackson knew that he felt the fear that Jackson was feeling. He got out of bed and came to stand right in front of Jackson.

"Let's agree on this Mr. Whittmore," Bentley snarled in his face, "We both don't want each other to get hurt. We both want Thomas dead and we will both plot his demise. Because I am not going to let you bear this burden by yourself because we are bonded alright? So don't even think about going this alone. Because honestly, I don't think you can, since I can tell every emotion that you just felt." Jackson sighed and then smiled.

"If we end up reading each other's mind," he said, "We're going to need therapy."

They managed to convince Jackson's parents to let them go to school, since Jackson was sure that Thomas would not kill him in school. Also Jackson wanted to have a word with Thomas' pack. His mother and father hugged him and Bentley before sealing the barrier behind them.

"We love you," his father said.

"I love you both too," Jackson replied then gave them a look, "Are you two sure you're okay? I mean I did tell you all that I was a werewolf and you didn't really freak out the way I thought you would." His parent shrugged and looked at each other.

"We lived in Beacon Hills dear," his mother explained, "We should have figured it out sooner." Jackson just shook his head and left for school. AS they drew closer Bentley began to fidget beside him. Jackson bore it for as long as he could and then sighed.

"I can tell something's bothering you," he said. Bentley said nothing until they pulled into the parking lot.

"I can feel them," he said, "Faintly but it is there. I can feel all of them." He grabbed Jackson's hand and held it tight. Jackson squeezed back. "I want you as my Alpha," Bentley blurted out, "We more bonded now but it feels now like something's between us. That block wasn't there before."

"I know what you mean," Jackson said, "The pack bond is what that is. I'll fix that soon."

"What about the rest of the pack," Bentley asked. Jackson quieted down his anxiety.

"That's what I need to talk to the rest of them about," he replied.

They should have been less surprised to find all of Thomas' pack waiting just inside the school doors. They all moved in one motion towards Bentley and then stopped as Jackson stepped in front of him. They all looked at each other for some long seconds and then Bentley sighed behind Jackson, stepped around the group and continued along to class with Jackson in tow.

"Bentley," a wolf called. Jackson felt Bentley hesitate for a second and knew that the wolves were using the bond. Bentley turned and Jackson saw a brief look on longing pass over his face. Then he spun back and continued walking. Jackson stepped up beside him to wrap his arms around his shoulders and ignored the shaking in Bentley's shoulders. It was just their bad luck to have just one class together. Jackson however could feel what Bentley was feeling and vice versa so the two class periods apart were both anxious but bearable. Then at lunch Jackson found Thomas' pack waiting with Bentley at the cafeteria entrance. He walked up and stood beside Bentley.

"Locker room now," he said and walked off with the pack following him. The locker room was surprisingly empty and they locked the door behind them.

"We didn't know he was going to bite Bentley," Riley said quickly, "I swear it Jackson. If we had known…"

"What would you have done?" Jackson spat at him, "What the hell would any of you have done?" The pack looked at each other nervously but no one answered. Jackson snorted in disgust. "Just as I thought. You would done nothing." He paused and then sighed, "And I wouldn't blame you. It's not easy going against your Alpha. And since he's also been abusing you all both physically and mentally, it would have been even harder."

"We tried to tell him not to do it," a wolf offered softly. Jackson rubbed his face. He spotted Felix and nodded to him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. Felix shook his head.

"Some of the guys kind of hid me from him," Felix replied, "They got beat up for it but they didn't give me up." Jackson sniffed for blood. "He didn't get to rip them," Felix broke in, "He knew Angelo was in town and didn't want to leave more evidence." Felix grimaced and then looked across at two other wolves. Jackson followed his gaze, met those of the two wolves and nodded his thanks. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling suddenly tense and anxious.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this," Jackson stated, "I'm going to pay Thomas back for biting Bentley." There was a moment of silence and then the wolves began to laugh.

"Pay him back?" one said, "You don't just pay Thomas back, Jackson. You'll have to kill him or else he will come back and kill you."

"I know," Jackson said quietly and suddenly the laughter stopped, I know." The pack of wolves looked at him and Jackson was very aware that if they all decided to kill him now, he could not stop them not all of them.

"You're going to kill Thomas," Riley said slowly, "You're serious about this?" Jackson nodded and could feel a cold emotion from Bentley and knew that boy was getting ready to fight if things went south. Riley looked around at the other wolves and they all shrugged.

"If you do, what will you do with the pack?" Riley asked. Jackson blinked a few times in surprise.

"I don't know," he replied, "I figured you guys could probably go to Angelo and he could place you into other packs or something." The wolves exchanged looks again.

"You mean after becoming our Alpha you would tear us apart?" Riley asked again. Jackson felt like he was being baited into something but couldn't get out.

"Do you mean that you would take me as your Alpha?" Jackson said and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he had the wolves had sprung their trip and he was caught.

"You're an asshole Jackson," Riley smiled fangs at him, "But you're a good guy. You stand up for those you care about. That's good enough for us. Right guys?" Jackson watched in a sort of stunned daze as the wolves consented and then simply filed out of the room. Jackson sat down on a bench after they were gone and put his hands in his head, while Bentley rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"What the hell have I done?" he asked.

"Exactly what you should be doing," a new voice said. Jackson snapped his head up the see the Druid woman walk out from behind some lockers.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he asked. Bentley stood up and stepped in front of Jackson.

"I'm not here to hurt your soul bond, Bentley," Mariah said, "I felt a change in the energies and came to find out what happened. But now I know. You're bitten and Jackson is taking the first step in becoming the kind of man that he needs to be."

"A murderer," Jackson said bitterly.

"A person that does what they need to do make sure the people they care about stay safe," Mariah corrected, "An Alpha that hold the safely of his own above the safety of himself."

"I'm not an Alpha," Jackson replied then paused, "yet." Mariah smiled and nodded.

"But you will be and will become one worth following in time," she said, "But your first task at hand would be to survive your fight with Thomas. I assume that you have a plan?" Jackson nodded.

"I just need to find the bastard," Jackson said. Mariah nodded.

"I think I can help with that," she said, "I'll text you his location once I find him."

"Don't you have to tell Angelo that?" Bentley asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can tell him after I tell you," Mariah replied smoothly. There was a pause and despite the terrible feeling that Jackson had, he nodded. The Druid smiled and turned to go.

"Why are you helping me?" Jackson asked unable to hold the question. The Druid paused and turned.

"Because Hengely is a special place," she said softly, "And it needs a special person to take of it." Then she walked out the room. It was only after that Jackson realized that he never gave her his number.

"Druids," he snarled.


	7. What happened with the Plan

I do not won Teen Wolf.

Some fluff, some BAMF and some action! Warning: graphic descriptions of violence.

* * *

Jackson hoped that it would take at least another day for the Druid to find Thomas but his phone jingled in his pocket during the last ten minutes of final period. He didn't even have to check it to know who it was from and what it was saying. Suddenly the events of the past few days and the implications came rushing to him all at one time. It felt almost surreal to think of all the things that had happened within the last week; meeting Bentley, finding out he and Bentley were soul bonds, fighting werewolves, fighting hunters, meeting the Head Alpha, ruining Thomas, Bentley getting bitten and then having the chance to become an Alpha. Now the moment was here and he was getting his chance to kill Thomas and become an Alpha. He wanted to feel angry. He wanted to feel determined and confident. But all he felt was a deep sense of fear, anxiety and an almost overwhelming desire to just curl up and sleep. Yeah, he would have liked at least one more day. He bent his head and rested it on the desk. He felt Bentley's anxiety race through him as Jackson's emotions passed along their newly strengthened bond but then it changed to the usual soothing calm that Jackson needed right now. It held all the negative emotions at bay until the class was over and when Jackson finally made himself move to get out of class, Bentley was waiting for him by the door. They didn't say anything but held hands and moved quickly to find a spot where they could be alone and only then did Jackson allow himself to practically fold up against the wall and floor. Bentley sat next him and pulled him into his arms so that Jackson was leaning onto him. Jackson pulled out his phone and checked the message.

"It's going to happen tonight," he said hoping that his voice would not betray the fear inside him. But of course Bentley felt it anyway.

"If we know where he is, we can wait another day Jackson," Bentley suggested. Jackson shook his head.

"I think if I wait any longer I won't be able to carry this through, and he might move again," Jackson replied, "This is what I have been waiting for and now…I just…I haven't had much sleep for about four days now. I don't know if I can beat him. I don't know anything right now really." He paused then shook his head and looked up at Bentley. "Actually I do know one thing for sure. I need to do this. For you. For me. For us. I don't want to put this off any longer. I want it over with and done. I want him dead so he can't ever hurt you again." Bentley leaned forward and rested his head against Jackson's forehead.

"I love you," he said softly, "Not in that romantic kinda way, but you know…I love you Jackson."

"I love you too Bentley," Jackson said and felt a wave of emotion just flow through him from his soul bond and he knew that Bentley felt his too. It took about ten minutes for Thomas' pack to find them. Apparently they felt Bentley's distress via the pack bond and came to find out what was wrong. Jackson told them the news.

"The old Hengley place?" one wolf asked. Jackson and Bentley shrugged together.

"Kind of make sense," Bentley said, "No one would go back there after the last fight. It is a place that has too much attention now so everyone will avoid it for a bit until things die down. So it's a perfect hiding spot. It is like hiding in plain view."

"When will you be going?" Riley asked Jackson. Jackson replied that he will go after lacrosse practice. A few wolves protested, asking him to keep his strength up. Jackson sighed and got up.

"I need to go to lacrosse practice," he said, "No one needs to know that anything is wrong. And I also need to burn off some bad energy right now. You don't need to worry about me being tired," he paused to let his eyes flare blue, "I got more than enough pent up rage and anger to deal with Thomas." There was another pause where the wolves shared look at each other. Jackson let out a slow breath and then spoke again. "I also need to ask you all to take care of Bentley for me. I am not so stupid that I don't think I might lose. So I need you all, as a pack, to take care of him for me. If Thomas wins, don't let him hurt him." Bentley snorted behind Jackson and then took a step so that he was facing him.

"Don't waste your breathe or time asking them to do that," he snarled in Jackson's face, "If that son of a bitch kills you. I will go after him next. And I know I'll die. But I'll rather fight and die for you Jackson that live without you. And don't think you can make me change my mind. This bond between us…I can't live being half completed. Maybe I could have before but not now. I can't and won't live without you." Jackson stood still reeling a bit from the wave of emotions that were being poured into him via their bond then he grabbed Bentley and pulled him into a tight hug. Bentley gripped him back just as tight. Jackson inhaled deep taking in that soothing autumn scent. Then they let go and Bentley gave him a smirk.

"You're going to come with me and talk to my father before we get this party started," he stated. Jackson groaned. There was some chuckles from the wolves and then Riley asked what they were supposed to do. Jackson thought for a moment.

"I don't suppose that I can tell you guys not to come?" he asked. They smiled and shook their heads. "Then whoever's got practice, go do that. The rest can wait till we're done. I'll tell you all what time I'm going to be there and you guys can make your way over. Don't come in one group alright." Several wolves protested that they knew how to sneak into a place. Jackson shrugged and took Bentley's hand. "Well we're going to head out. See you guys later." They got out before any wolves could stop them. They caught Mr. Hawke just as he was leaving the classroom.

"Hey dad?" Bentley said. Mr. Hawke seemed to freeze for a second then he slapped his son. Jackson lunged before he could stop himself. He grabbed Mr. Hawke by the throat, shoved his face into the music teacher's face; his eyes were blue and his fangs were out. Bentley pulled the door open and shoved them in right before his father began to hyperventilate. "Please calm down," he pleaded, then turned to his father, "Please don't scream." His father gave him an incredulous look as Jackson wolfed down and let go.

"Don't ever hit him again," Jackson growled, "If you do, I won't be just baring my fangs." Mr. Hawke stumbled back.

"What the hell are you?" Mr. Hawke asked his voice squeaking. Jackson smirked. Bentley sighed and stepped in front of Jackson.

"I can't explain it now dad," he said, "I just wanted to tell you that something is going to happen tonight and that you should stay at home. And that I love you." His father looked at him for a long moment.

"Love me?" his father asked, "Love me? You…you go about doing whatever it is that you are doing? With whatever that you are doing it with?" he gestured at Jackson, "And you have the gall to tell me that you love me?" He jabbed a finger at Bentley. "You promised me that you would be a better person. You promised me that you would change! But you didn't. It's…it's...worse! You have this...boy…and then this!" his father whipped a small bottle. Bentley and Jackson stared at it for a bit and then Bentley exclaimed.

"My wolfsbane!" Jackson looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I ordered wolfsbane the same day I went to find mistletoe." Bentley then turned to his father. "I need that dad." His father snorted and moved to put the bottle back into his pocket. "Dad…" Bentley began and Jackson sighed. He grabbed Mr. Hawke's hand and snatched the bottle out of it.

"Look," he snarled, "We really don't have much time so I am going to give you it short and sweet. I'm a werewolf. Bentley's a werewolf. We are soul bonds. There is another werewolf trying to kill me. And he will hurt you and your wife if he can get into your house. Which he can't. So stay the hell home!" Jackson roared the last sentence and took pride in seeing the fear on Mr. Hawke's face. He let a moment pass and then said quietly. "We will settle this after tonight, if I survive. If I don't…" he turned to look at Bentley, "then at least remember this. You son wasn't lying or trying to pacify you by saying he loved you. He does." He let Mr. Hawke go and stepped away. Bentley stepped forward and hugged his father tight.

"I'm sorry," he said, "And I love you." Then Bentley turned and walked out quickly. Jackson looked at Mr. Hawke again. The man smelled of fear, confusion and anguish.

"Werewolves?" he asked to no one. Jackson felt sorry for him.

"Werewolves," he confirmed and left to find Bentley. The boy was standing outside, fists clenched at his side and tears falling down his face. Jackson went to pull him into a loose hug. They didn't say anything and they didn't have to. Jackson could feel everything that Bentley felt. HE didn't know what to do, so he settled for just being there. Eventually Bentley stopped.

"You need to get to practice," he said, wiping his face. Jackson nodded and they walked down to the locker rooms. "I'm sorry," Bentley said. Jackson shook his head.

"Don't be," he said, "you don't have anything to be sorry for. We don't know the outcome of tonight, you had to tell him something." Bentley sniffed a bit beside him. Jackson looked at him. "I'll win," he promised, "I'll win and we'll set it right with your family." Bentley looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you," he said, "I'll cheer you from the bleachers." Jackson grinned and went to get ready. He had a feeling that the wolves on his lacrosse team still went easy on him and blocked other players from interacting with him too much. While he understood, he was still annoyed that they didn't listen to him. Bentley did cheer from the bleachers and he heard comments passing about 'Whittmore's crazy boyfriend' and just to make people as annoyed as he was, he waved several times to Bentley. Then practice was over and he and Bentley met the wolves in the parking lot. They all stood around for a bit, confirming the time and place and then Jackson and Bentley got into Jackson's car and drove off.

"Are you ready?" Bentley asked.

"As much as I'll ever be," he replied. They pulled into the old gym and parked the car inside one of the old buildings to hide it. They sat for moment and then Bentley took his hand. They had nothing to say or needed to say anything about it. Then Jackson leaned over and kissed Bentley on his forehead and Bentley pulled Jackson into a tight hug. They got out and made their way out across the pitted courtyard.

"Where do you think he will be?" Bentley asked. Just then Jackson snapped his head to the right, shoved Bentley away from him and wolfed out right before Thomas rammed into him.

Jackson and Thomas skidded across the rough pitch. Jackson roared and pushed Thomas off, leaping to his feet. Thomas roared back at him, eyes red and claws out and wicked sharp. Jackson saw someone run towards them from the corner of his eye. Then there was a voice chanting and then something was tossed at them. Both he and Thomas spun in the direction of the person to see Mariah. She stopped and then smiled at them. Jackson saw the rest of the pack running up behind her. Then his eyes dropped to the ground and a few feet from where he stood there was a thin black line of what looked like dust. He followed the line to find himself in a circle.

"Mountain ash," he said softly and for some reason the fear, anxiety and tiredness that had been following him fell away. Thomas was trapped in here with him and could not back out. He couldn't run and use anyone as a hostage against Jackson. It was just him against the Alpha. Jackson turned to see that Thomas had also realized that they were surrounded by mountain ash. Then the Alpha began to laugh.

"Looks like they want you die, little omega," Thomas said, "You are not leaving this circle alive." Jackson reached into his pocket and slipped out the bottle.

"If I'm not leaving this circle alive," he said, "neither are you." With that cracked off the neck and flung the contents out at Thomas. A small purple-black cloud hung between them for a few seconds, then Thomas roared and lunged back to hit the barrier.

"What the hell are you doing with wolfsbane?" he screamed.

"Getting the playing field even," Jackson said, already feeling the effects of the wolfsbane, "Let's see who the stronger werewolf is." Thomas roared at him and lunged. Jackson ducked under the swing, dragging his claws across Thomas' stomach. Claws met flesh and tore through. Thomas' roared, slammed an elbow onto Jackson's back. Jackson roared as he dropped to his stomach. Thomas sank his claws into Jackson's back, lifted and flung him. Jackson hit the barrier and fell into the concrete, feeling the rough ground tear away at his skin. He jumped up and charge Thomas, then faked a right swing. As Thomas dodged left, Jackson made a lacrosse spin in the same direction and brought his claws right across the Alpha's face. Thomas screamed and held his face. Jackson felt his legs buckle under him as he tried to step forward. Thomas saw the hesitation and barreled into him, slamming him up against the barrier. Jackson screamed and tried to push off, but Thomas seemed to have gone into a frenzy. Jackson could not stop the barrage of claws as Thomas did his best to rip open Jackson's chest. Jackson heard Bentley shouting dimly in the distance and the sound of his soul bond gave him some strength. He roared and managed to hit away one of Thomas' swings. The Alpha stumbled back a few steps and Jackson followed up. His vision was blurring but he lunged, grabbed a hold of Thomas and bit down. Fangs sank into flesh till top met bottom and then Jackson's mouth was full of blood. Thomas screamed shrill and Jackson felt claws sinking into his stomach. He spat out his mouth of flesh into Thomas' face. The Alpha reeled back and hit against the barrier and slumped to the ground. Jackson stood, swaying on his feet. The wolfsbane was acting fast. His heart was racing, cold sweat was rolling down his body and all his senses were being dulled. The same thing was happening to Thomas. He could smell and see the effect of the wolfsbane on the Alpha.

"Not so tough now," Jackson smirked at him, "All that crap about hurting your wolves to make them stronger and you can't even handle a small dose of wolfsbane. I'm still standing Thomas. Me. The beta. I will always remain standing." Thomas growled at him and slowly got to his feet.

"You're an omega," he spat out at Jackson, "And you're nothing." Jackson smirked again.

"That wolfsbane must be messing with you more than it's messing with me," Jackson replied, "Because you can't see that I am the one that's going to walk out of this barrier alive."

Thomas lunged at him, Jackson tried to sidestep but his leg buckled again. He fell and the fall save him from the swipe. He fell onto one knee and then with a roar, pushed off and ripped upward, his claws tearing into Thomas' chest and up the side of his neck. The Alpha let out a wet gurgle and Jackson saw Bentley beside the barrier, eyes yellow and fangs bared. The sight shocked Jackson into a rage that made him feel like he was on fire. He snapped back to the reeling Alpha and let all his anger out into roar. He heard the wolves outside respond. Then he rushed at Thomas. The Alpha swatted away his first swipe but not the second and not the third. Jackson rammed Thomas up onto the barrier and roared up at the Alpha as he tried to push away. Jackson felt his strength draining away and knew that he wouldn't be able to stay in wolf form for much longer. Suddenly Thomas shoved him back and did the same thing Jackson did to him earlier. He bit down onto Jackson shoulder. Jackson roared in agony; his senses flaring up to painful heights. He heard Bentley scream his name. The world seemed to slow down. He felt and saw Thomas pulling away with a hunk of Jackson's flesh in his mouth. The Alpha's head was back; his neck bared for just one second. But that was all Jackson needed. He snapped his head forward, opened a fanged mouth and bit down on the open throat.

As Jackson's fangs met, there was a soft, sick crunch and Thomas went limp. Jackson fell with Thomas' body, his jaws still clamped into the Alpha's throat. Suddenly he was being pulled back, his jaws tearing out Thomas' throat. He felt extremely tired. If whoever was behind him was an enemy he was done for. He looked up to Bentley holding him, his eyes a warm gold. He smiled at him then his body gave a massive convulsion and he was vomiting off to the side. He heard Bentley screaming something but the world was going black around him and he couldn't stop it from going completely dark.


	8. What happened After the Plan

**I do not own Teen Wolf**.

**Notifications:**

\- This is the end of Arc 1: the London Pack.

\- I will continue in Arc 2: which is called the London Fangs. (wish me luck.)

* * *

'_Oh God. Please don't let him die. Please let him come back to me. I can't lose him! I can't lose another person I love!_'

Jackson forced his eyes open to see Bentley sitting next to him, his forehead pressed against Jackson's hand. He took a slow deep breath, taking in Bentley's scent, the fading scents of his parents and the fainter scents of wolves. He realized with a start that the pack was outside somewhere. Before he could think about it any further; Bentley broke into his thoughts.

'_Please wake up Jackson! I should have never given him that fucking wolfsbane! I didn't know. They didn't tell me! He didn't tell me! Fuck Jackson! Why didn't you tell me? Why? Please come back. Please. I need you. I need you Jackson Whittmore. Come the fucking back to me right now_!'

Jackson smiled at the ferocious request of his soul bond. '_I'm sorry_,' he thought, _'I didn't mean to make you worry. I wanted to just keep you safe_.' Bentley's head snapped up and he let out a soft whine when he saw Jackson looking at him. Jackson felt all the pain, fear, anger and anguish that Bentley had pent up in him release in waves over their bond.

"Jackson!" he screamed, his voice high and full of tears. He flung himself onto Jackson, his long body flush against Jackson's. '_Oh God. Thank you! Thank you for giving him back to me. Jackson! I am going to…I just…I…_'

Jackson tried to answer but found he couldn't due to the fact that his mouth was dry as the desert and there was a lump in his throat that didn't want to go away. Instead he opted to just hug Bentley, rubbing his back and sending soothing emotions over their bond.

"I thought I lost you," Bentley muttered brokenly into Jackson's chest. Jackson tried to talk again but failed once more.

'_I need water_,' he thought. Bentley looked up at him.

"Sure," he said, "I have some left in my bottle, if you don't mind drinking from it."

'_No I don't_," Jackson began to think then stopped as he realized that he didn't say the words out loud but Bentley heard them. Bentley grinned back at him.

"I guess we have reached the no barriers part of our relationship huh?" he tried to keep up the grin but the grin melted a bit into a lopsided sad smile. Jackson smelt the anguish off the boy and felt his heart break.

'_I'm sorry,_' he thought automatically, '_I'm sorry I make you hurt so much_.'

"It's alright," Bentley said out loud but as he said it Jackson heard Bentley's voice speaking something else. '_Damn right you're sorry. I was scared out of my wits, you stupid werewolf. I could have lost you and it would have been my fault! Do you even know what that would have done to me?_'

Jackson's jaw dropped. It was like listening to a voice over. '_Oh shit_,' he thought. This time both of Bentley's voices asked what was the matter at the same time.

'_I think...I think we can hear each other's thoughts_,' Jackson thought. Bentley laughed while his thoughts spoke.

'_Yeah right_,' Bentley thought, '_we can read each other's minds. Good joke Jackson_.'

'_I'm not talking right now_,' Jackson thought. Bentley laughed again then suddenly he stopped and stared at Jackson. There was a long silence, which was broken by the soft beeping of monitors and then Jackson thought, '_I need that water Bentley._' Bentley dropped the water bottle. Jackson let out a soft groan as the bottle fell and instinctively made to grab it. Bentley snatched the bottle up quickly, came over and handed the bottle to Jackson. Jackson saw his hand shaking as he took the bottle and drowned all of the contents.

"Oh man," he moaned falling back onto the mattress, "That was one of the best things I have ever tasted." Bentley was still just standing next to him.

"The fuck…" Bentley said softly, "I heard what you really thought and I didn't really need to hear that." Jackson smirked up at him.

"If you can't stand the heat…" he began.

"Don't even think…" Bentley cut him off. There was a moment and then they both laughed. Bentley took Jackson's hand again then after a moment he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Jackson's. Jackson inhaled and felt that warm soothing sensation that Bentley alone brought to him.

"Bentley," he murmured. Bentley looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. Jackson reached with his free hand and cupped Bentley's face. Bentley's eyes flared gold. Jackson felt his own eyes flare and the world was tinted red instead of blue.

"Gold," he said softly, "Good. It's a clean slate for you. A chance to be something more."

"Same for you," Bentley said smiling, "You're an Alpha now Jackson." Jackson took a deep anxious breath as the faints scents of the wolves outside came back to him and suddenly he felt it. It was like that sensation you got when something exists just outside the corner of your vision. Then he exhaled and extended his wolf senses and felt them; his pack bonds. Bentley's one was stronger than the rest but he could feel all of them as solid steady pulses inside himself; like a myriad of heartbeats beating within his own.

"I can feel them," he said softly. Bentley squeezed his hand.

"I can feel you feel them," he replied just as softly.

"I know I am in the hospital," Jackson said looking around, "But how the hell did I get here?"

"I think you should let the rest of the guys fill you in," Bentley suggested, "I was kinda out of it when they were getting you fixed up after you…killed Thomas." Jackson felt the pain and shame from Bentley along with the self-degrading thoughts.

"Hey," he said, "It's not your fault. It's my fault. I should have told you. I should have let you in what I was going to do. I'm sorry that I did. I won't do it again."

"I don't think either of us can hide from each other again," Bentley said gesturing between him and Jackson. Jackson snorted. Their thoughts collided with each other and they both winced a bit at the rabble in their brains.

"We'll have to work something out to make sure we don't send each other crazy," JAckson mused when things quieted down a bit, "But first things first. How are my parents?"

"I sent them out to stretch their legs," Bentley said, "They were going insane with worry. I could…I could smell it off them." Jackson sensed and heard Bentley's anxiety again. He opened his mouth to reply to it but Bentley raised his hand. "I know you're sorry. You've been saying in your head repeatedly. It's alright and I understand. You're here now. And I am glad for that. We can work things out later." There was a pause then Bentley added, "We really do need to learn how to control this mind reading thing Jackson. I'm going to let your parents know you're awake." Bentley got up and left. Jackson inhaled again, reached out to feel the pack and felt the pulses inside him begin to beat sporadically. It stirred something inside him that he had never felt before; a strong desire to soothe and protect. The fact that those pulses were beating erratically made him feel agitated and panicky; as if something was wrong and he had to fix it. He centered himself and then began breathing exercises that he used to steady his heartbeat when he was getting anxious, but this time he focused on the beats of the pack. He had to focus on one by one but eventually he got all them beat back to a normal rate. By the time he was done, his eyelids were dropping with exhaustion but he felt a lot better. The pack; _his_ pack was now alright. Just then the door opened and his parents came in.

His mother rushed over to him as Jackson struggled to sit up. He heard Bentley think to him that he would be outside and if Jackson needed him just think the word. His mother buried her face in his neck and Jackson could feel her tears trickling down under his hospital gown. His mother pulled away long enough for his father to get a hug in and then she pulled him back to her. His mother smelled of fear and relief but his father smelt of relief, fear and a kind of weird anger. After Jackson managed to soothe his mother there was an awkward silence as his mother wiped her tears and his father couldn't quite meet his eyes. Jackson had a sick feeling that his father knew about Thomas.

"I'm so glad that you are alright," his mother smiled watery at him. Jackson smiled at her, genuine but tense.

"So am I," he said, "I really didn't know what I was thinking…"

"What exactly were you thinking?" his father blurted out, "Angelo said you used a werewolf poison to…" his father trailed off. Jackson felt a jolt of fear and anxiety rush through him. He heard Bentley ask what the matter was and if he needed him and there was a rush of frantic emotion via the pack bonds. Jackson took several deep breaths to calm both himself and his pack then he looked his father square in the eyes.

"I had to," he said firmly, "Thomas was an asshole Alpha. He abused his pack, abused his authority, hurt Bentley, threatened you and tried to kill me. I did what was necessary." Jackson paused, "I am sorry if you feel ashamed about my actions. But I am exactly what you think I am. I am a killer. I will destroy anyone that tries to hurt the people I care about. But I am also the same boy you adopted and raised. I am still me. This…this is just a part of me now. I'm Jackson Whittmore; your son, high school student, lacrosse player and werewolf Alpha. I love you and I want you to accept me. I have a pack to take care of now and…I would really like your help with that." His father looked away from him and his mother looked down at her hands.

"You killed someone," his father said silently. Jackson swallowed the tears that just wanted to burst out.

"Yes I did," he replied softly, "I killed someone." He paused then added softer, "Again." Then he broke. Jackson buried his face in his hands and in all of the three seconds that it took for him to be reduced to a sobbing mess; Bentley was in through the door along with rest of the pack. Jackson was buried under and haphazard dome of warm werewolf bodies; soothing sounds, thoughts and emotions flowed down the pack bond as the pack tried to support their new Alpha. Jackson didn't see the faces of his parents as numerous pair of glowing eyes; gold and blue, flared angrily at them. He didn't see his parents share a look and muttered some words to Bentley. He didn't see them leave the hospital room but he smelt them go. And as they left he felt that a part of himself was dying and he just folded in on himself. Bentley's thoughts were erratic with anger and sympathy while the rest of the wolves sent a myriad of emotions that made Jackson feel like he was going out of his mind yet completely safe and comforted. It was only when he got his emotions somewhat under control did his pack let him go. He looked up to see a confused yet angry nurse staring at them.

"Family members only," she said shortly and then came in a began to shoo them out. The pack began to protest but Jackson shushed them.

"It's fine. I'm alright. We'll meet at school alright? What day is it anyway?"

Riley answer just as Jackson read Bentley's mind. "It's Wednesday night." Jackson looked at the nurse.

"Will I get discharged tomorrow?" he asked. She frowned at him and replied that the doctor still needs to check in him to make sure that he's alright. Jackson accepted the non-information grudgingly and reassured the wolves as they were being herded out. Bentley however refused to be moved.

"I'm not leaving," he told the nurse. She frowned at him but Jackson turned on his charm and begged for his boyfriend to stay. After a solid five minutes of pleading the nurse gave in and told Bentley that he could stay for just an hour more. Bentley flashed her a smile that made her flush and she left shaking her head. Jackson and Bentley got just enough time to breathe before the door opened and Angelo was grabbing Jackson by the neck and growling in his face. Jackson responded instinctively, flaring his eyes and growling back. Then Bentley had his claws at Angelo's neck; his own eyes gold and fangs bared.

"Let him go," Bentley snarled, "I don't much control over this and I really want to tear something apart. But I don't want it be you." Angelo flicked his eyes at Bentley, shoved him back but let Jackson go. Jackson felt Bentley gear up for a charge; he cursed but flung himself out of bed and was holding Bentley in a tight embrace. He felt Bentley's claws digging into his skin so he spun them around so that he was facing Angelo. It was several long, painful minutes before he could mentally calm Bentley down enough to for him to shift back. Bentley rested his head against Jackson's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"What the hell do you want?" Jackson snapped at Angelo, "If you're thinking about killing me…"

"I should kill you for that stupid stunt that you pulled off yesterday," Angelo cut him off, "You undermined my authority Jackson. You should have waited for me to find Thomas. You should have not engaged him in a fight like that. You could have not only gotten yourself killed but you could have killed your soul bond as well."

"I know that last part," Jackson said, "We're working on being more open with each other and not being stupid about things. However there was no way I was going to let you deal with Thomas. He messed with my family and the person I love so I was going to be the one to take him down." Jackson felt Bentley shudder in his arms and then Bentley pushed away with a sigh. After ensuring that Bentley was alright, Jackson turned back to Angelo. The Alpha was shifted back but his eyes were still red.

"You are one stubborn ass," Angelo said then smiled, "But for some strange reason I like you more than I want to kill you. What about Thomas' pack?"

"You mean Jackson's pack?" Jackson replied.

"Jackson's pack," Angelo repeated then shook his head, "Why do I have the feeling that you are going to be a lot of trouble for me Mr. Whittmore?" Jackson didn't answer. Angelo sighed and then shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm the Alpha of London. You abide by my rules or be taken out. Do you accept these conditions?"

"I don't do well taking orders from other people," Jackson said, "I had that done to me before and that person turned me into a murderer." Angelo raised an eyebrow.

"How about we just take things on step at a time then? You accept my rule over London and we talk conditions," Angelo amended.

"That might take a while," Jackson replied.

"Oh don't worry about that," Angelo said, "I am not leaving till my new Alpha has been properly informed." With those last words and a feral smile the Alpha of London walked out. Jackson and Bentley let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Why do I have a feeling that this it is going to be a long, long time before things get back to a semblance of normalicy?" Bentley asked.

"I think this may become our new normal," Jackson said still eyeing the door. Bentley took his hand.

"I'm glad you're alright and here with me," he said. Jackson squeezed his hand and looked at his soul bond.

"I'm glad you're here with me too," he replied.


	9. The Epilouge

Epilogue.

I do not own Teen Wolf.

I decided to not carry on with the second Arc. I apologize to anyone who was looking out for it. This chapter will offer some sort of closure for all those who were wondering what in the world happened to Jackson after becoming an Alpha.

Thanks for all the reads and reviews. I didn't think the story would get much reads but your guys proved me wrong. Thanks again.

* * *

Jackson lay with his head in Bentley's lap; a textbook propped up on his stomach while his soul bond was reading work from his tablet. It was pack night at the Whittmore's so Jackson's' living room was full of a wide assortment of creatures. Bentley's hand carded through his hair almost absently but Jackson knew that it was Bentley's way of assuring himself that Jackson was still his. Jackson had been on a date with Tiana the day before which ended up the usual way their dates ended up; with rough hot sessions but it never changed the way that Jackson felt about Bentley because they were made for each other; life essence bonded and all; he could read the boy's mind for crying out loud. He was lucky that Tiana, being a werewolf also, was completely understanding about the soul bond thing; that she wasn't going to be everything to Jackson but they still had a strong connection and their relationship was growing. With each trial they had to through as a couple made them love each other more. It was a nice change to the way Jackson's relationships previously were and he totally welcomed it. He was seriously thinking about going long term with Tiana as long as she would have him. Jackson glanced up at Bentley. But even if she didn't, it wouldn't really matter. It would hurt for sure but once he had Bentley, he could face anything. Jackson sent a mental message to Bentley and grinned when he saw the smile that lit up Bentley's face before Bentley replied to it.

He heard his mother smother a laugh and turned his head to see Marcus and John in their wolf forms, vying for his mother's attention. They didn't look like what wolves would look like, in fact it was downright terrifying; massive, blunt headed beasts with wide heavily fanged jowls, glowing eyes, and claws that made their wolfed out forms look pathetic. The first time they made the full change; no one really knew what to do or how to control them. And it just had to happen in the middle of that whole mess with the Vampire Siths; where the Vampires were trying to aggravate Jackson too see how powerful he was and Jackson was trying to find a truce and not kill out the Blood Suckers, not matter how much he really wanted to. Marcus and John managed to kill out a good number of vampires before they changed back and then that had caused further problems with their already hostile relationship with the Vampires. Surprisingly it was his mother, which calmed them down the second time it happened; thankfully on a pack night and since then she has been claimed as theirs. The mess with the Vampires managed to be settled due to the fact that one of their strongest Vampire Lords got the hots for one of Jackson's wolves; who turned out to not mind being with a five hundred year old man. Love seems to really conquer all, even the age old wars between the Undead and the Cursed. The Vampires as least now have a tentative truce due the fact that Garth has announced his engagement to Felix and Felix accepted. Jackson threatened to kill every Vampire if Felix was ever hurt in anyway and Garth promised to help him. They had shook on it, bared fangs at each other and then Jackson allowed them on their first date without supervision.

Bentley sent him a mental nudge and Jackson looked to see Misha, their resident goblin slowly fade into view. Jackson sent a grin and a soft nudge along the pack bond. The goblin startled and then gave Jackson a slow but sweet smile before it allowed itself to be coaxed into its true state where its skin was green, eyes were a cold light blue and its hands ended in long, pointy black claws. This was major progress from the first time that they met Misha when Mariah was trying to manipulate Jackson into doing her bidding. Jackson was having a hard time going up against the highly experienced Druid; eventually had to call Deaton for advice and stumbled up Misha who turned out to be their trump card. Misha was as mischievous and devious as Goblins were but had had such a terrible time over the last escapade that the Goblin would not even appear visible at all. Jackson offered it protection in return for its help and discovered that Goblins had a way to form a bond with others and so Jackson gained a Goblin in his pack. Then began the long and arduous process of rehabilitating a Goblin suffering from PTSD. Jackson watched as Misha let its claws grow out, look around furtively then relax as its pack mates whooped with joy and then settled to snuggle with it. Misha, it was found loved snuggles and no one denied it.

Shouting and roaring echoed from the television where the rest of his pack was gathered, playing videos games. Jackson's father was pretending to be the voice of reason but was actually enjoying the madness that his adopted son brought into their lives. Jackson felt a stab of pain and happiness. The hurt of being rejected by his parents after he killed Thomas and the months of not speaking to him following his release from hospital still hurt him. He understood that they had trouble accepting what he did and he was trying to not hold any resentment against them since they were trying hard to accept what and who he had become. The fact that they allowed the pack night to be at home was a big deal and Jackson let them know how much he appreciated it. Still his situation was a hundred times better than Bentley's one. Mr. Hawke was still in denial about his son and had begun to neglect him, which was the reason why Bentley had an apartment that Jackson was paying the rent for while Bentley took care of his own expenses. In normal relationships there would have been a problem but they were soul bonds and knew each other to a depth that could be considered unhealthy. And since Jackson spent a lot of time over there as well and some pack nights were held there it made the situation a lot better.

Then there was a knock on the door and his mother along with her two wolves went to answer it. A few seconds later Angelo came in with bags of stuff and an apologetic look on his face. Jackson sighed and with just one pulse along the pack bond his wolves were assembled in less than five minutes. Angelo gave him an approving raise of the eyebrows before giving them his famous opening line before the delivering the news that would most likely have them all working a supernatural incident for the next few weeks.

"So I brought food…"

Jackson smiled back and answered with his own.

"So how may we help the Alpha of London?"


End file.
